Onii-chan
by Pelican182
Summary: He lived for his sister, but even he had to set some boundaries; right? Requested story WARNING: INCEST, ADULT SITUATIONS, LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing as she wrote her name across another document, Tsunade frowned. "_Why did I ever want to do this again?_" She couldn't help but ask herself as she turned her attention away from her desk. Looking out the window, her brown eyes wandered over the many people she'd see walking.

"Nice day and I'm stuck in here" she grumbled while tossing her pen across her desk.

"Oh well" she said as she pulled one of the cabinets of the desk open. Waiting patiently, she listened to make sure nobody was approaching.

Making sure the coast was clear, she reached inside the cabinet and pulled out a tiny bottle of sake. Popping the cork from the bottle, she raised it to her lips and took a long swig.

"AHHHH" she sighed as she pulled the bottle away from her mouth, her arm now wiping across her mouth to remove and lingering liquor.

Putting the bottle away, Tsunade stood stiffly; raising her arms above her blonde head.

After hearing a few cracks and pops she let her arms drop.

"School sucks" she stated while plopping back down in her chair.

She was about to get back to the never ending paper work she usual had to do, when suddenly her door was thrown open and a red faced Shizune ran into her office.

"Shizune?" Tsunade asked while raising a brow, "What's wrong?"

Her secretary raised a shaky finger, clearly out of breath and struggling to make out what she was trying to say. GASP "N-Naruto!" was all she said as she pointed out the office and down the hall.

Slumping her shoulders, Tsunade stood from her desk; already understanding what was happening.

"This is the third time this year" she said while smoothing out her jacket, "Shizune, call his mother. I've given enough leeway towards his actions".

Giving a nod, Shizune rushed to the desk. She snatched the phone up as she began to look through the directory for the woman's number.

Tsunade calmly left the office, listening closely as she heard many students already shouting.

Picking up the pace she began to speed walk down the large hallway; her heels clicking loudly with each step.

Making a turn into the west wing of the school, Tsunade let out another sigh.

"Great" she said as she looked at the large gathering of students who were literally packing the hallways.

"Gotta love high school" she began while rolling her eyes, taking quick steps towards the large mass of her students.

* * *

"What the fuck did I tell you?" his loud voice asked as he threw Kiba into another locker.

"Jesus" a random student said as Naruto walked towards the downed boy, face contorted in anger. For the past thirty seconds the two boys had been fighting, with the blonde haired Naruto; tossing Kiba around like a toy.

"Try to fuck with my sister?" Naruto said while hefting the boy up by his shirt, which now held some blood. Kiba sent a wild punch in the blonde boy's temple, allowing him freedom as Naruto dropped him back on the ground.

Naruto eyes shot open as Kiba rushed him, trying to tackle his body into the lockers behind him. Raising a knee into the brown hairs head was easy, even easier was when he tossed him back on the ground and jumped onto him.

"FUCKING MUTT" Naruto yelled as he brought his fist to Kiba's cheek. The boy's head snapped against the fist, head hitting the floor.

Students simultaneously let out a chorus noises as blood exploded from Kiba's mouth; painting the floor next to him red.

By some miracle, Kiba remained conscious; although he certainly wasn't in the right state of mind.

"You like hitting girls, fucker?" Naruto asked while grabbing the front of the boy's shirt, lifting his head off the floor only for it to dangle.

"I'm gonna let you walk away from this alive today" Naruto said while smacking the boys face towards him, making sure Kiba was looking at him through his hazy eyes, "But if you ever come near my sister again, I'll fucking kill you!"

Waiting for a response, Naruto grew angrier as Kiba's eyes began to slowly close.

"I asked you fucking question" Naruto said as he raised a hand to send another smack towards Kiba.

"I heard you" the boy under him spit as blood continued to fill his mouth, "You fucking animal".

"Animal?" Naruto asked as his hand curled back up into a fist, "Animal? I'll show you a fucking animal".

Everyone watched as Naruto sent another punch towards the defenseless boys face, only to be stopped by the call of, "ONII-CHAN, STOP!"

Naruto turned his attention away from the burnet under him, looking at the crowd of students, searching for the person the voice belonged to.

His eyes stopped on a small redhead girl who stood out from the group. She was much tinier than the rest of the student's, standing at only a little bit over four feet. Her small hands were interlocked in front of her as she watched the fight, pleading for it to end. She wore the standard female school uniform, a light white blouse and green skirt. He fascinatingly red hair was tucked behind her head, held in a small ponytail.

Looking at the girl and seeing the blue now appearing on her left cheek only drove more anger into his body. He reluctantly dropped the now unconscious boy onto the hard floor as he hopped off him. He calmly made his way towards the girl, wiping his bloody hands on his school pants as he walked.

Kneeling in front of the girl, Naruto raised his hand to her face, gripping lightly as he turned her head.

"That piece of shit didn't hold back" he said quietly as stared at the large bruise that was already appearing on her light skin. He shook his head. "I'll fucking kill him" he said to himself as he looked at the mark in disgust.

"You're gonna get in trouble" she said as her eyes fell to the ground, her body shaking as he examined her face, "Again…and it's my fault".

"Who gives a shit" Naruto said quietly while letting go of her face. Turning his head back towards the unmoving Kiba, he let out another groan. Principle Tsunade was making her way down the hall, Gai: the school officer close behind.

"Don't fight Onii-chan!" the small girl said as students began to make room for the two approaching adults, "Just go with them so you don't get in more trouble".

"And here I thought today was going to be boring" Tsunade said while pushing her way through students, eyes falling on Naruto. Gai rushed past her, dropping to Kiba's side as he began to examine the unconscious boy.

"He's still alive you moron" Naruto's voice rang out as he slowly stood up, his body automatically moving in front of the small redhead. Gai's head rose to look up at the tall blonde student who stood with his arms now crossed.

"This is most unyouthful Naruto-kun" Gai said while standing up.

The students all watched as he pulled some cuffs from his waist. Naruto once again rolled his eyes as he raised his hands together.

"Yeah whatever" he said while getting on his knees in front of the officer, already knowing what was about to happen, he placed his hands behind his head he loud out a groan.

Gai quickly moved behind the boy, putting both the teenager's arms behind his back, cuffing his hands together quickly.

"You are now eighteen Naruto-kun" Gai started as he raised the younger man onto his feet, "Which mean's in the eyes of the law you are now an adult. This isn't like before. You're in serious trouble this time".

"Yeah, let's just get on with it" Naruto groaned as Gai shook his head. Giving the boy a push, Gai began to recite his rights, which Naruto promptly ignored.

"MAKE ROOM" Shizune shouted as she rushed through the group of students, two medics following close behind carrying medical supplies and a stretcher.

"He really fucked up this time" a student said with a snicker as they watched Gai push Naruto forward.

The small red head ran forward, trying to follow as Naruto was lead out of the huge mass of students.

"Wait one second missy" she was stopped as Tsunade's hand clamped onto her shoulder, holding her in place, "You're, I presume the reason this all started?"

She looked up at the much taller woman, eyes beginning to water.

"Come on" Tsunade sighed as the paramedics placed Kiba on the stretcher, rushing him out of the building, "Let's go. You're mother should be here soon".

The girl nodded as she watched Gai lead her brother out of the school, probably heading towards his squad car.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO CLASS RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade shouted as the students began to retreat back to their separate classes.

Still holding the girls shoulder, Tsunade turned around; motioning for her to lead the way back to her office. She turned to look at Shizune as they walked, "Get Tobi out here to clean up this mess up".

Shizune turned towards the floor, her stomach becoming queasy as she stared at the large amounts of blood shot all over the ground.

* * *

To say Kushina was upset would be a huge understatement. No, at this point she was beyond pissed. After a rather quick call from her children's school, she was forced to leave work, once again and make her way towards the high school as quick as she could, once again.

After walking into the principal's office, her motherly instincts instantly kicked in at the site of her daughter.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" she shouted loudly while staring at her little girl's battered face. Her own glare snapped towards the blonde principle who simply watched, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MITO'S FACE?"

"From the story she gave us, a senior: Kiba Inuzuka has been harassing her for a while" Tsunade began as she pulled up the form the smaller redhead had just finished writing, "In the west wing main hallway today, after telling him to leave her alone he struck her. Another senior: Naruto Uzumaki jumped to her defense. After some harsh words a fight broke out which led to Kiba being unconscious. We're going to get some other students to write down what they saw to see if the story checks out".

"And?" Kushina asked while looking at the principle, "Sounds like Mito's big brother was doing his job?"

"It doesn't matter. A fight is a fight" Tsunade said while looking at the red haired woman.

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter? He hit my daughter? He deserves to be knocked out!" Kushina yelled as she jumped from her seat.

"Momma" Mito said as she grabbed a hold of her mother's hand.

"Kushina, we both know this isn't like all the other fights he's been in" Tsunade said while placing the report back down, "Naruto's an adult now, whether you like it or not. Kiba's seventeen. No matter what, Naruto's going to get in a lot of trouble for this. For fucks sake, Kiba had to be brought out of school on a stretcher".

Kushina's eyes widened at this, before closing as she shook her head.

"Where's is he" Kushina said while rubbing her eyes, "Where's my son?"

"The school officer had to take him down to the police station. Honestly, this is out of my hands at this point. I'm not sure what the law will do to him, but I know for a fact he's going to have a record now. Sadly, due to this being the third fight this year, I'm going to have to expel him".

"Expel?" Kushina said as she stomped her foot, "You're expelling my son for standing up for his little sister. She fourteen being hit by a seventeen year old and that's okay, but when her brother comes into the picture it suddenly becomes a problem?"

"My hands are tied Kushina" Tsunade said while rubbing her temples.

"And what about this Kiba? Is he in trouble?" Kushina asked as she sat back down, gripping her daughters hand in her own.

"I'll deal with Kiba, don't worry" Tsunade said as she stood from her desk, "I will not allow a male student to pick on a younger girl".

Gritting her teeth, Kushina too stood up. As much as she understood the blonde woman, she couldn't help but disagree.

"Come on Mito" Kushina said as they began walking out of the office, "Let's go get your idiot of a brother".

* * *

_**One month later**_

After a small court case and some a small amount of time in a jail cell, Naruto was released. It was decided that since Kiba surprisingly threw the first punch, that Naruto acted in self defense. Still, due to the amount of damage Naruto did to the other boy, he was put under house arrest for the next six months. After the six months he was due to attend anger management classes.

Naruto begrudgingly accepted the terms and reluctantly allowed the police department to place an ankle bracelet on him.

Due to his explosion, Kushina was forced to hire a tutor from the school to come over each day and study with her son. This being the only way he could graduate on time, Naruto accepted once again.

Although the situation was a bit wild, Kushina was proud of her son. Sure, he could've held up on the poor boy, but she was still proud he protected his Imoto.

Ever since her husband's death, Naruto had become very protective of herself and Mito. He promised them both that no matter what, he'd make sure they were safe and her son never broke a promise.

"Get off your lazy ass!" Kushina shouted as she ripped the blanket from her son's body. The clock next to his bed read '11:36', indicating he was once again trying to waste another Saturday sleeping.

Her shirtless son quickly jumped off the bed, still in a sleepy daze, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Gezz Kaa-san" he said while rubbing his now sore head, "You can't just wake a guy up like that. I could seriously hurt myself, ya know".

"I'm gonna hurt ya if you keep trying to sleep past ten. Now go take a shower. No son of mine is gonna laze around all day while I'm at work!" Kushina said while throwing his blanket back on his bed.

"But it's the weekend" Naruto whined as his mother began to walk away, "It's not like I can leave. What the hell else am I gonna do?"

"I don't know" Kushina sang as she gave her son a smirk, "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten in trouble".

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said while waving his hand towards his mother. Slowly standing up, he gave his neck a crack; listening as it popped.

"Hey" he called as he stepped out of his room, waiting for his mother to answer. He could hear the hair dryer coming from the bathroom.

"What?" His mother called from the bathroom, busy making sure she appeared decent for work.

"Can Hinata come over?" Naruto asked as he subconsciously crossed his fingers.

The noise coming from the bathroom immediately stopped, and he cursed as his mother stepped out, frown on her face.

"Hinata?" Kushina asked as she stared at her still half naked son, "And why might you want her to come over?"

"W-Well" Naruto started as a small smile appeared on his face, "Ya know…just hang out for a while".

Kushina's frown deepened at this as she stared at the younger man.

"I don't know" Kushina said while walking back into the bathroom, "I'm not exactly ready for grandchildren, and you're not exactly the smartest guy around".

"What?" Naruto asked as he walked to the bathroom, watching his mother get ready, "You can trust Hinata. She's not that kind of girl".

"Oh I trust her" Kushina said while checking herself over one last time. She watched as her son stepped in behind her. She couldn't help but chuckle as the taller blonde began to flex into the mirror behind her, a grin on his face as he too examined himself.

"It's you I don't trust. I know Hinata is a good girl, but for whatever reason she worships the ground you walk on. I'm sure it wouldn't take too much pressuring for you to worm your way into her pants" Kushina added as she took a step back.

Giving him mother a fake sad look, Naruto responded, "You think so lowly of me Kaa-san. It's almost like you don't even love me!"

"I love you Sochi" Kushina said while standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, "But I also know you've grown into quite the pervert. Don't think I haven't seen those dirty magazines you keep hidden under your bed".

Naruto's face quickly went blank as his hands dropped next to him, a small blush appearing.

Giving a giggle, Kushina stepped out of the bathroom.

"But I suppose, Hinata can come over for a while" Kushina said as she made her way towards the door, "Just don't be stupid, and make sure to watch your sister when she gets home".

"Home?" Naruto asked while poking his head out, looking down the hall towards his sister's room, "Where's she at?"

"You know she has club activities today" Kushina answered promptly.

"Of course" Naruto said as the door closed. He waited a second to make sure his mother was actually gone before giving a sigh. Going back to his room he picked up his phone and sent a text to said girl. After throwing the phone back on his bed he made his way back to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and fresh pair of boxers.

* * *

Mito lightly swung her feet as she waited for her order. She couldn't help but smile as she felt a light breeze blow through the ramen shop. She giggled as the waitress came forward and flashed her a smile.

"Now how are you gonna stay so little and cute if you eat this junk every day?" Ayame asked as she leaned on the counter.

The redhead puffed out her cheeks out as she blew some hair from her face.

"I already told you" Mito said as she too rested her arms across the counter, "It's for my Onii-chan. You know that Ayame-san".

"Ah" Ayame said as she raised a brow at the much younger girl, he arms sliding off the wood bar, "Your Onii eh? And where's he been? Been a while since that piece of eye candy walked in".

Giving the now grinning woman a frown Mito replied, "Why do you wanna know? You're too old for him anyways FYI!"

The brown haired woman gave a smile as she looked at the now angry redhead, "Oh is that so. How do you know Naruto doesn't like older women?"

"Cause Onii is not like that" Mito replied with distaste in her mouth.

Watching the girl cross her arms over her chest Ayame couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just joking Mito-chan" Ayame said as she watched the girl reopen her eyes as she looked. She couldn't help herself as she reached across the counter and ruffled the girl's hair, much to her dismay, "You certainly are cute, getting all jealous for your big brother".

"W-Wha…" Mito began, mouth gaping open as she stared at the laughing brunette. Her face suddenly became as red as her hair as she jumped from her stole and began to lightly pound on the still laughing woman.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS AYAME!" she yelled as Ayame caught her much tinier hands.

"Okay, okay" Ayame nodded as she pushed the girl away. Mito gave another huff as she fell back onto her stool, her hands once again crossing.

"You know, for as smart as you are; you really can't take a joke" Ayame said as she began to walk towards the back.

"I can take a joke" Mito replied quietly, most likely being ignored by the older woman. She watched Ayame disappear to the back of the restaurant.

Fixing the hair that Ayame had messed up, Mito gave a sigh. Turning towards the clock she noticed it would soon be 2.

"Order up Mito-chan" Ayame's voice called, snapping the girl's attention back towards the brunette.

"Oh" Mito said as she hopped down from the stool, picking up her large bag. Making sure both straps were strapped to her back tight, she pulled out some money and handed it to the cook.

"Hope your Onii-chan enjoys" Ayame giggled as Mito took the to go cup of ramen, "Tell him if he needs anymore to come visit. I'll give him enough and then some".

"Perverted hag" Mito called as she turned on her heel, already walking away from the still cackling woman.

She angrily made her way home, happy with the fact that their house was fairly close to the ramen shop.

She quickly made her way inside, happy to finally slip her small sandals off. Running into the kitchen she threw her bag off. She opened it, and quickly pulled out the wet swimsuit that was neatly folded inside.

Saturdays were swimming class days to Mito Uzumaki. The small redhead girl had chosen to take up as much extracurricular classes as she could handle, hoping someday it would show how much of a hard worker she was. Already excelling in studies, she's managed to skip two whole years of school.

As much as she loved jumping ahead, Mito wouldn't deny that being in classes with older students was scary, and probably would've rejected the offer, had Naruto not promised to stick it through with her.

Feeling herself heat up at the thought of her older brother, Mito remembered the ramen that waited for him.

Once again checking the time she couldn't help but laugh.

"He's probably still sleeping!" She giggled as she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the ramen that sat on the counter.

Walking up the stairs towards her brother's room, Mito carefully balanced the steaming ramen, careful not to spill any.

"Onii" she began as her eyes landed on her brother's door, which was slightly ajar.

Noticing the lights were off, she began to tiptoe towards the door, hoping not to wake her sleeping brother.

"Onii-chan?" she whispered curiously as she peeked into the darkness, trying to see if he was still on his bed.

What the young redhead saw was something she would've never imagined seeing.

* * *

"Naruto-kun" she moaned lightly as he nibbled on her neck, his large hands slowly rubbing across her milky white skin, "W-What if someone catches us?"

"Shhhh" his deep voice groaned hotly in her ear as he pulled away, lightly flicking his tongue across her lob, "Kaa-sans at work and Mito's at track or something like that. She shouldn't be home till at least four. You know what that means Hime?"

The blue haired girl let out a very loud moan as he pushed her down on the bed, his mouth once again sucking on her neck.

Pulling away from the now red faced girl, Naruto gave a grin, "You're mine for the next two hours Hinata…and I'm not gonna let you go for anything".

"W-Wait" Hinata called as Naruto began to roughly handle her shirt, his lips lightly kissing down her body, "Lemme take it off…"

Naruto nodded as he pulled away slowly, watching as the girl began to take off her tight fitting shirt, throwing it to the floor next to her heavy jacket.

"I can't believe you keep these hidden" Naruto smiled as he felt the girl wrap her arms around his neck, chest pushing against him.

"They're all for you" Hinata murmured in his ear hotly as he rose a hand to her bra clad chest, running a thumb across her nipple through the light material of her purple bra.

"Oh yeah" Naruto grinned as he pulled away, his other arms now around the girl as he sneakily raised his other hand to the straps.

"Wow" he laughed lightly as the tight bra dropped, giving him full view to the huge chest of the now panting girl. He watched her lavender colored eyes blink slowly through the dark of his room as he lightly rubbed against her.

"Don't stare Naruto-kun" she moaned as she pulled him down, feeling his hard chest against her own.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked as quickly ripped his own shirt off, happy to feel her skin against his own.

Giving the girl a chaste kiss, he quickly began to lower himself; burying his face in the fleshy goodness of her chest.

Hinata slowly opened her mouth, moan filling the room as his mouth found its way around her small hard nipple.

"Someone's getting so excited Hime" Naruto chuckled as he slowly pulled way, giving the girl's nipple a light nibble.

"I feel something hard hitting my leg Naruto-kun" she responded quietly as she looked down at the boy.

"Well how do you expect me not to be when you're so sexy?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the woman, "It's been so long since I've had you Hinata-chan!"

"Well" she said as she suddenly sat up, pushing the boy onto his back; now straddling him, "Maybe if you didn't always get kicked out of school we'd be able to spend more time together".

"Ugh" Naruto groaned as he felt her grind her covered groin against his own, sliding herself up the length of his now hard member, "Don't remind me".

"You were just being a good big brother" She cooed lightly as she began to slide herself down his frame, enjoying the half lidded stare he was giving her, "I think you deserve a reward Naruto-kun".

"Well" he said lowly as Hinata's small hands began to fiddle with the button of his pants, "I guess I'd be pretty rude to deny such a…"

He actually felt his voice catch as Hinata pulled down his zipper, her hand snaking through his boxers and grabbing his member with a light grip.

"Fuck" he groaned as she pulled him from his pants, holding his erection up.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered lowly as she watched his blue eyes reopen, "You're so big for me already".

"God damn it" Naruto muttered as Hinata began to jerk him harder, leaning up over his groin. He watched as her hair fell over her face, completely covering it from his view.

Feeling something small and wet run across his head brought another groan from the blonde as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's so big" Hinata said as she slowly flicked her tongue across his head, enjoying the noises she was earning from the blonde.

Gripping his base, she gave a hard pump; feeling him pulsate in her small hand. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she slowly began to engulf his large head, twirling her tongue across his flesh as she took him in.

"Awwww fuck Hinata" Naruto groaned loudly as looked down at the girl. She herself had her own eyes now closed as she struggled to take more of his length into her small mouth. She managed about four inches, her tongue wrapping itself around him. The rest of his length was being gripped, her hand lightly stroking into her mouth.

Naruto's body twitched as he felt her other hand grip his balls, slowly kneading them.

"This is bad" he cried lowly as he gripped the back of her head lightly, "You're going to fast babe".

Hinata either didn't hear or choose to ignore the struggling blonde, because all she did was quicken her strokes and attempted to take more of his length into her mouth.

"S-Shit Hinata-chan!" he let out loudly as he felt his body begin to tense. Biting his lip he watched the girl word diligently. "You're gonna make me cum baby" he grunted as he felt himself buck into her mouth.

"_So close" _Both of the young teens thought as Hinata continued to suck, savoring the taste of his pre that was profusely spilling from his tip.

"HINATA" he suddenly groaned out as he leaned his body up, looking at the girl who now had her eyes open, staring into his own, "Y-YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME FUCKING BLOW!"

Slowly pulling her mouth away with a very loud pop; Hinata continued to lick as she said, "Give me it Naruto-kun…let me taste you!"

Said boy's eyes could only widen as he felt himself ready to explode. He gave another grunt and felt his release near as he nodded lightly. He gripped her hair a bit harder as she took him back into her mouth.

"H-Here it comes" he groaned as he tried his best not to cry out.

He could feel his cum rising through his loins, ready to expel into the girl's hot waiting mouth, and right when he was about to give her what she wanted…

"O-Onii-chan…" a voice rang quietly, completely stopping the duo.

Hinata's eyes widened considerably as she ripped her mouth from the piece of flesh, only not as gently.

Naruto could feel himself get whiplash as his neck snapped towards the door, his heart and orgasm dropping as he found the owner of the voice.

"W-What're you doing" Mito asked quietly as both Hinata and Naruto stared at her from across the room, both set of eyes wide in shock and surprise.

* * *

**Due to a fan request, this will be a short two shot story. Yes, it will be incest along with NaruxHina.  
I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and sorry if I kinda caught you off guard with the lemon type deal. Warnings will be in the description.  
Anyways, if anyone else has any ideas on a story, just message me and I'll tell ya what I think.  
Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it so far, stay tuned for chapter two. Should be out this weekend.  
If you liked, leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

"_Onii!" she yelled excitedly as she held onto her brother's hand, happy he had decided to come with her. _

_The slightly taller blond gave a quick glance to the short red haired child at his side, a smile making its way on his face. _

"_Today I'm finally five. You know what that means?" Mito excitedly mouthed as she gazed at her brother. _

"_Hmmm" Naruto sounded as his left hand cuffed his chin, rubbing softly as he gave a questioning look, "You get five birthday spankings?"_

"_NO!" she whined as her small face began to match her hair in color. A tiny fist began to lightly tap the blonde who was had now begun to laugh. _

"_Okay, okay" he chuckled as he caught the small fist, "What does it mean?"_

_Pulling her tightened hand away from her brother's warm grip, she placed a hand on both her hips. Giving her brother the most serious look her chubby five year would face would allow, Mito took a deep breath as Naruto waited patiently. _

"_I'M FINALLY BIG, JUST LIKE ONII! THAT MEANS WE CAN GET MARRIED LIKE THE PRINCESS AND PRINCES IN THE STORIES MOMMY READS!" Mito all but shouted, her body tiny, but voice amazingly loud. _

_Naruto couldn't help but brush away the bead of sweat that had appeared on his brow, giving his sister a small chuckle. _

"_Is that right Mito-chan?" Naruto asked as she began to nod quickly. _

"_Yup!" She replied lightening fast as she snatched his hand back in her own, "We're both big and we can live happily ever after now!" _

"_Seems you've really thought this through eh?" Naruto asked as he peeked through his closed eyes at his sister, almost losing it when her smile grew._

"_I sure did Onii! I even talked to mommy, and she said we were so cute!" Mito said while reaching into the small pocket of her dress. Naruto watched curiously as she pulled her tiny hand from the pocket, bringing up two very small rings. _

_He couldn't help but laugh as she struggled to slide one of the rings on his ring finger. She gave a triumphant squeal when she finally managed, before placing her own ring on._

"_So I guess this means we're married?" Naruto said holding up his hand, examining the small piece of metal that adorned his finger. _

"_Yup!" His sister replied happily as she took his hand in her own again, gently squeezing as she gazed up at him. _

"_Alright…I guess I understand how this works" Naruto laughed again as he looked back to his sisters face, "But I think there's a small problem?"_

"_What's that Onii?" Mito asked as he squeezed a bit harder. _

"_Well you're a big girl now…but you're only five Mito-chan" Naruto replied slowly while shaking his head dramatically, "But alas, I'm already nine. So that mean's I'm bigger than big. See what the problem is?"_

_Watching his sister's mouth open slightly, her eyes squeezing slightly as she struggled to find the problem, almost had Naruto rolling on the ground. _

"_B-But…then how can we get married?" Mito asked as the problem suddenly dawned upon her, her big smile now falling as she stared up._

"_Hmmm….well I would say wait till you're nine…but then I'll be thirteen" Naruto laughed to himself as he waited. When he noticed the small beads forming in her eyes he knew he had taking messing with his sister a bit too far. If there were two things Naruto hated in this world, it was the time it took for his ramen to cook; and seeing his sister cry, for any reason other than happiness. _

"_But" Naruto suddenly said as he sat on the ground, patting the ground next him. Mito reluctantly sat down next to her Onii, watching him tap the carpeted floor in front of himself. _

"_But I guess I can cut ya a deal….but only cause I love ya so much" Naruto said as he scratched his whiskered face. Closing his eyes he waited a minute, enjoying the quiet his sister was currently giving him. _

_When he could actually feel her anticipated stare on him, he reopened his eyes and turned her way, "How bout this. When we're both done with school. When I'm out of high school and you graduate we can get married? That way, we're both really smart and able to plan the wedding better. We'll be able to live together happily. How's that sound?" _

"_R-Really?" Mito asked as her tears seemed to almost vanish as her eyes widened towards her brother. _

"_Wouldn't say less I meant it!" Naruto examined as he suddenly jumped up from the floor. Holding his ringed hand towards his sister he finished, "It's a promise, and I never go back on my word! Just remember to always try your best, because if you don't make it then it won't work"_

_It took all but a few seconds for the small girl to grab his hand, letting him gently pull her up. Mito was a child, and she couldn't argue that there wasn't much she knew about the world. _

_If there was one thing she was certain of though, it was that her brother always kept his promises, no matter what. Nodding her head towards her favorite person in the world, Mito gave him the biggest smile she could produce as she declared, "Alright Onii-chan! When we're both big and smart; we're gonna have the best wedding ever!"_

"_Is that so?" an older redheaded woman chuckled as she poked her head into the room. _

_Mito's face turned beat red as her mother began to laugh. Turning towards her brother, she saw he was too softly laughing; reminding her just how much she loved to see him happy._

* * *

"_LEAVE HER ALONE" Naruto yelled as he charged into the group of boys, raising a fist to the biggest one's face. The group of three immediately stepped back sizing up the blonde attacked that now stood between them and their victim._

_Naruto glared at the boys, almost wanting to smirk at the now swollen cheek of the bully he'd hit. _

"_You like hitting girls? What kinda men do that?" Naruto asked as he threw his arms to his sides, fists clenched tight as he eyed the three boys. Behind him, he heard the soft sniffles of the girl he'd just saved. _

"_What's it to you?" The biggest of the group asked, spitting a little bit of blood on the ground, "She your girlfriend or something?"_

_A small blush formed on Naruto's face as he replied, "No, just a shame to see a pretty girl being messed with by three ugly weirdoes"._

"_Weirdoes? You're the one with whiskers on your face. What, you some kinda stray cat or something?" one of the side bullies asked, causing the other two to laugh and Naruto to growl. _

"_No, not like a cat!" Naruto charged, fist cocked back, "MORE LIKE A FOX!" _

_Catching the biggest off guard once again, Naruto had managed to bring him to the ground; fist impacting on his face once again. _

"_HEY" the two others yelled as jumped onto the blonde, "GET HIM"._

_Fighting with all his might, Naruto was eventually taken off the bigger boy, being brought to the ground in a gust of kicks and fists. _

"_Heh, that shoulda knocked some sense into him" the biggest of the bullies laughed as he and his two goons finally stopped their assault on the downed blonde. _

"_Hey, what about the girl?" one of the other boys asked as he flicked his head towards the still crying girl. _

"_Let these losers rot together" the leader laughed as he began walking away, the others quickly following behind. _

_A full five minutes past before the girl slowly attempted to move, giving a low whine as she tried to stand on her hurt leg. She quickly fell back down from the pain that shot through her body. _

"_Hey, don't move alright. I'm gonna get you outta here" a low voice said, brining the girl's attention away from the pain. _

_She couldn't help but shake slightly as her pale eyes fell onto the now bruised face of her hero, surprised at his huge smile. _

"_Y-You s-saved me" she stuttered quietly as he kneeled next to her, looking at her leg with a thoughtful gaze. The boy was about the same height as her, and appeared to be around twelve, so pretty close to her age. His blonde hair spiked all over the place, reminding her of the bright shinny sun. _

"_It's no problem!" the boy smiled back as he took his gaze from her leg and back to her face, "Somebody had to stop them"._

_The first thing he noticed about the girl was her large, lavender eyes that almost took his breath away. She had porcelain white skin, which seemed to contrast against his tan skin. Her dark hair was cut short, falling just under her ears. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared up at him, seemingly taking his voice. _

"_Y-You're hurt!" she exclaimed as she raised a soft hand to his face, lightly cuffing the bruising skin of his face. _

"_I-It's alright" Naruto chuckled as a dust of pink covered his cheeks, "Those guys hit like little girls. They couldn't have hurt me if I wanted em to! Plus, my Kaa-san always said to protect a girl in trouble, no matter what." _

_The girl felt her own cheeks begin to heat up as the boy's smile returned tenfold as he held his hand out to her, "Come on, let's get you outta here and get that leg checked". _

_Nodding slowly she accepted his hand, and allowed the boy to maneuver her onto his back. _

_Now walking with the girl atop his back, Naruto asked, "By the way, what's your name?"_

_The girl gave a small 'EPP' as Naruto hoisted her a bit higher, carful of her leg, "H-Hinata Hyuga". _

"_Hmm….that's a nice name" Naruto nodded lowly as he continued walking from the forest, "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki" the girl whispered quietly as she looked at the wavy blonde hair that tussled in the wind. A very small smile found its way upon her cheeks as he hummed, "I really like that name". _

"_Hmm?" Naruto said as he stopped humming a tune he'd learned a long time ago, "You say something Hinata-chan?" _

"_N-No Naruto-san" she replied as rested against her back, "T-Thank you again for saving me. You didn't have to". _

"_Nope" he spoke loudly as he stopped walking for a second, "I did. No girl, especially one as nice as you deserves that. You seem like a good person and I don't want anyone to ever mess with ya again, and you don't have to be so formal ya know". _

_As she felt the boy begin to walk once again Hinata couldn't help but wipe away a small tear that had appeared in her eye, "Yes…N-Naruto-kun!"_

* * *

_Mito was playing with her mother happily, tossing the ball back towards her mother with a gleeful cheer. _

"_Where'd Naruto-kun run off to?" Kushina asked as she caught the ball, eyeing her daughter suspiciously, praying she wasn't covering for another one of her brother's pranks. _

_Giving her mother a small shrug, Mito too wondered where he Onii had wandered off to._

"_KAA-SAN!" a loud voice called from the tree line, separating the park they were at from the forest. _

_Both females turned just in time to catch their twelve year old Naruto walking from the tree line, with a small petite female on his back. _

"_KAA-SAN" he called once again, "YOU'VE GOTTA HELP, SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HINATA-CHAN'S LEG!" _

_Kushina immediately began to sprint towards the children, leaving a curious Mito to herself. Although she was glad her brother was okay, she couldn't help but stare at the girl currently riding her Onni's back._

"_Who's that?" Mito asked as she slowly began to make her way towards her family and the girl._

* * *

The air was thick, almost heavy around him as he looked at two of the most important girls in his life.

He bit his lip as he watched the older woman twiddle her fingers, giving the other girl and himself a lost look.

"Uh…" she once again tried to stir something out, hoping to make some sense of the situation, but was once again left speechless.

"Imoto" he said causing the younger of the two to look his way, her eyes wide and seemingly lost, "W-We need to talk about what you saw".

"You see Mito-chan" Hinata began, trying desperately to help her boyfriend form some type of explanation, "What we were doing is completely normal. In fact, almost every couple that loves each other does it, sometimes multiple times".

Hinata was honestly surprised when she was flashed a very harsh looking glare from the smaller redhead.

"I know exactly what you two were doing" Mito pierced her words out slowly, each one stabbing into the two at the table, "I'm not an idiot. I've read a few of Grandpa Jiraiya's books!"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from his seat, eyes wide and body shaking, "YOU READ THAT SMUT! BUT YOU'RE MY CUTE LITTLE IMOTO! YOU CAN'T READ THAT!"

"I'm almost fifteen, and I'll have you know I've been a woman since I was twelve" Mito said in a matter of fact voice as she loosened her glare away from the other girl, and gave her brother a soft look, "Kaa-san explained to me before hand. I just got curious".

"W-Well" Naruto said as his eyes shot towards his girlfriend, "You realize you can't tell Kaa-san…she'd murder me if she found out what we were doing".

"M-Maybe she should! You shouldn't be doing that Onii-chan!" Mito said as she slapped her palm on the table, "Y-You need to wait till marriage! You're still in school for god's sake. What if something happened? You need to think first. You need to make sure you love a girl before you do something like that…you need to find someone better".

"Hey" Naruto said as his eyes narrowed towards his sister, "What's supposed to mean?"

Back when she was younger, Hinata would have felt quite insulted at the younger girl's words, but now she was just curious. Mito was sending her brother some very worrisome looks, her eyes almost pleading at him.

"B-But…"Mito stammered as she looked up at her brother, "Surly you don't want to waste your life away! I-I mean…there's more important girls out there!"

"More important?" Naruto questioned lowly as he raised a brow, "Hinata's one of the most people, let alone women in my life".

From Hinata's perspective she could see Mito's face fall as soon as the words left Naruto's mouth. Her eyes seemed to diminish a bit a she looked at him. Hinata could tell from the way her body had begun to slightly shake that something was seriously begun to bother the girl.

"O-Onii…there's gotta be someone else…there has to be another girl you'd rather be with" Mito pleaded quietly as Naruto continued to stare.

"What are you talking about Mito? I really don't know what you want me to say here" the clueless Naruto said as he looked at his younger sister.

Hinata watched Mito's mouth drop lightly as her eyes began to shimmer. She quickly stood from the table and closed her mouth tightly, a low frown masking her face.

"Whatever" she whispered almost too quietly, her body pushing itself away from the table as she began to walk away, "I won't tell Kaa-san, so don't worry about it. I'm going to bed".

"Thanks!" Naruto called as she waved at the girl's retreating form, not noticing that her breathing had became harder and she was slightly trembling. Looking back at Hinata he gave a sharp smile, "Damn…we really dodged a bullet there!"

Ignoring her boyfriends smile, Hinata watched the crying girl exit the room. Now feeling her own eyes narrow towards the blonde she asked, "Naruto-kun, what was that?"

"Huh?" her boyfriend responded, confused at the angry look pointed towards him.

Shaking her head at the oblivious blonde, Hinata too stood form the table, "I'm going to talk to your sister. Give me some time to talk before you come up and barge in".

"Huh?" Naruto once again responded as his girlfriend too left the room, leaving him by himself.

Looking around the dining room, Naruto could only ask, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Mito-chan" Hinata called softly as she walked into the girl's room, "Can I talk to you for a second".

Just as she expected, Mito sat on her bed, face covered by her pillow as she cried into it.

Not getting a response from Mito, Hinata began to walk closer.

"Mito-chan, please. Just talk to me. Naruto-kun isn't here. I want to know what's bothering you so much" Hinata said as she stepped next to the bed.

"Y-You want to know what's bothering me." Mito's muffled voice rang from underneath the fluff of her pillow.

Giving a nod, Hinata replied, "Yes…I wish to help anyway I can. One girl to another".

"Fine" Mito said as she cleared her throat, trying her best to compose herself, "You wanna know what's bothering me. It's you. You Hinata Hyuga are the worst thing to ever happen to me ever!"

"W-What?" Hinata questioned quietly as she looked into the eyes of the younger girl, her glare so intense she felt herself stuck in place, "B-But what did I do?"

Shaking her head, Mito couldn't help but frown as the girl as she wiped away more tears, "You took my Onii from me! He was mine, and he loved me and I loved him! Then you came around and ruined everything. He's my Onii-chan, not someone you can just come and take!"

Hinata couldn't help but gulp as her fear became reality. "B-But Mito-chan…you are siblings…and I would never take Naruto from you. You are a very large part of his life, and I know he'd stop at nothing to make you happy!"

"I DON'T CARE" she replied with a short scream as she wiped her eyes into her pillow, "I've loved him longer than you've known him, and he loved me back. Then you came along and made him forget about me. He promised that someday we would get married and be happy, and then we could love each other for the rest of our lives, but you made him forget about me…"

"Mito-chan" Hinata whispered lowly as she sat next to the redhead who had begun to weep again, "I'm so very sorry you feel this way, and I had no idea you felt so strongly for your brother. He does love you though, all the evidence you'd really need is to listen to him. He talks about you so much, and he's so scared that you're maturing too fast. He told me the other day that he misses when you two would spend your days together playing and talking. They are his fondest memories".

"He said that?" Mito quietly responded as she gave a low sniffle. She looked up over at the soft spoken woman next to her, eyes still glistening in the darkness of the room.

There was quiet for a few minutes before Mito finally decided to speak, "It doesn't matter".

"What?" Hinata asked, her pale eyes turning towards her boyfriend's younger sister. She watched as the redhead shook her head before turning her way.

"I said it doesn't matter" Mito responded louder than she had before, "I love my brother more than you can ever understand….and you're just getting in the way. I love my Onii-chan so much I can't have him being distracted by you anymore. You need to leave him alone".

"B-But" Hinata stuttered quietly as she looked into the girl's stern face, "But Mito-chan…your brother and I…we like each other a lot. I love your brother with all my heart, and I believe he loves me too. Don't you want him to be happy? Surly you must realize your feelings for him are a bit…odd. He is your brother after all".

"You don't know anything" Mito seethed as she stared at the pale girl beside her, "I can and will make Onii happier than you could ever imagine. I don't care that he's my brother…that just makes me love him more".

Hinata watched the smaller girl jump off the bed, smoothing out her skirt slowly before turning away, "Mito-chan…I'm really trying to help the situation here".

"I don't want your help with anything" Mito declared as she looked at the Hyuga, "I want you to stay out of my Onii-chan's life…for good. I'm sorry Hinata, but I love him more than I like you".

The blue haired girl's eyes widened quite a bit as she listened to the younger girl, her fists unconsciously tightening up on her own skirt, the material almost tearing from her sharp nails.

"I…" Hinata began as she watched the girl, only to be interrupted by Mito, "Just stop…I'm going to tell momma about what happened. Knowing her, she'll ban you from this house or something to that degree. Onii-chan will be upset with me…but he'll forgive me".

It was Hinata's turn to stand as she stared down at the younger girl's calm expression, here lavender eyes widening in rage.

"Just leave now and save yourself the embarrassment. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I won't lose my Onii to you or anyone else" Mito said as she turned away from the girl once more, failing to notice Hinata's change of expression.

Hinata had been angry before, just as everyone else had. She was angry when she found out her younger sister was stealing from her room. She was upset when she was bullied in school. She was mad when her father would call her a disappointment; truly she'd been more than upset about some things in her life.

Even though she sometimes became a little mad, she'd still call herself a calm person. Someone who could handle themselves well and keep their anger bottled up when she needed to.

Watching the redhead stand in front of her, body still and voice calm while she talked enraged the Hyuga.

"S-She's trying to take away Naruto-kun" Hinata thought to herself as a bead of sweat began to form on her forehead. She could feel her lips tighten on her teeth as she tried to keep her composure. Hinata had realized long ago that she couldn't live without Naruto Uzumaki. Since day one, he had been her way out of the dark that had been her depression. He was everything in life she'd hoped to be someday in life, and he helped her accomplish those goals.

She closed her eyes as the smack connected to the smaller girls face, forcing her back a few feet.

"I can't lose him…" she mouthed quietly as she dropped her outstretched hand, clenching once again. Opening her eyes she could see the stunned look on the younger girl's face, clearly shocked by the slap.

"Y-you hit me" Mito said as she brought her hand to her face, rubbing the now red skin slowly.

"I did" Hinata replied as she gave the girl the sternest look she could manage, eyes piercing though the girl, "And I'll do it again if you threaten me like that. Now, I'm sorry that you feel that I'm trying to separate your brother from you; but I won't sit by and have you try to ruin the only relationship I've ever had, or would ever want".

"You…" Mito spat as she glared at the taller woman; attempting to form some sort of insult, "YOU COW!"

"Cow?" Hinata asked as she raised a brow, "Are you calling me fat?"

Pointed a finger at the girl, Mito gave her a look that only an Uzumaki could produce, "You're damn right you cow. How my brother could fall for such a hefty girl is beyond me! Look at your breasts! One of em must weigh twenty pounds by themselves. No guy wants to be strangled by his girl just from having her on him".

"H-Hefty?" Hinata stuttered out as she grinded her teeth, "I'll have you know I work very hard to maintain my figure, and your brother seems to really enjoy it!"

It was Mito's turn to twitch as the woman in front of her brought her brother back into this.

"HE JUST FEELS SORRY FOR YOU" Mito yelled loudly as she stomped on the ground, digging her heel into the carpet, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU WEIRD EYED FREAK? HE WAS ONLY NICE TO YOU BECAUSE HE FELT BAD YOU GOT PICKED ON!"

"Hmmm" Hinata glared as she looked at the now huffing girl. Her feelings were hurt, sure; but she was going to make sure this younger girl knew she was not just somebody she could disrespect.

"You know what Mito-chan…I don't care what you have to say about me" Hinata declared as she unclenched her hands and a small smile appeared on her blemish free face, "You obviously find me to be a threat; otherwise you wouldn't be getting so worked up. The fact of the matter is that your 'Onii-chan' loves me, and you hate it. He loves me so much that he shares secretes with me, holds me, and gave me his first kiss and virginity. I think if anything, you're just a jealous little girl who needs to get over herself. Call me a cow all you want, I know I have a man who will enjoy my body whenever we make love, which by the way…we do all the time!"

Hinata gave a deep breath as she finished her small rant, cheeks slightly red as she looked at the now stunned redhead.

She anticipated the girl to be stunned, what she didn't think of was that Mito would react like every other Uzumaki in these kinds of situations. Mito was usually calm after all.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Mito said as she threw all her weight into the taller girl, knocking them both on the ground. She struggled with Hinata's hands, trying her best to worm her way up the older girl's body. Grabbing her shirt, she began to tear at the cloth; trying to tug Hinata.

The older girl, being larger and clearly stronger, easily flipped them over, pinning the girl's hands above her head.

" 'Huff' wow 'huff' who knew you were such a fighter Mito-chan…" Hinata said as she looked down at the girl, feelings slightly bad; only to frown when Mito replied with, "GET OFF ME YOU COW! YOU'RE SUFFICATING ME!"

"You know what you look like?" Hinata said as she gave another small smile towards the struggling girl, "You look like your brother. Sometimes he likes for me to be on top, doing all the work. Says I look sexy taking control!"

Hinata failed to notice that while she made sure the younger girl couldn't break her arms from her grip; her chest had began to dangle in front of the redheads face.

"STUPID COW!" Mito screamed as she raised her head from the floor, chomping down on the clothed flesh.

It was now Hinata's turn to scream as she pushed herself off the redhead, her hand lightly gripping her now sore nipple.

Mito stood up, her face in a snarl as she spit on the ground, "I'll probably get mad cow disease now!"

Right as the redhead was about to charge again, the door to the room flung itself open, letting a large bit of light into the room, blinding both the girls.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Naruto growled as he stepped into the room, putting himself in between his sister and his girlfriend.

Hinata kept her stern glare focused on the redhead who simply began to gape like a fish out of water.

"O-Onii" Mito sniffled lightly as her eyes began to water. Turning away from the still down Hinata, she ran towards her brother; flinging herself into his arms, "Hinata-chan attacked me! She was upset when I told her I didn't like you guys being together!"

The blonde man in turned towards his girlfriend as she slowly stood up, her eyes still trained on the younger girl. Looking down at the redhead's sniffling face Naruto let out a sigh.

"Alright Imoto….you wanna tell me what really happened?" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes towards his crying sister, "I've seen you fake some tears before, so don't think you can get one over on me" he finished with a small smile directs down towards her.

"Y-You don't believe me?" Mito asked as she angrily pushed herself away, hands shaking as she looked at her grinning brother.

"Sorry, but I gotta say no…" Naruto said as he watched his girlfriend make her way towards him, "If she really attacked you then I don't think you'd be standing. You gotta remember, Hinata-chan is trained to immobilize people. Hell, she could probably kick my ass if she wanted to".

"I would never do that Naruto-kun" Hinata quietly muttered as she pushed herself into his arms, giving him a small kiss in the process.

Watching her brother return the kiss full force, completely ignoring her; Mito felt herself growing more and more frustrated.

"I did strike her face though" Hinata whispered calmly as she broke the kiss, eyes still as she scanned his reaction. The older girl's words struck both the blonde and redhead, surprising the pair for different reasons.

"What?" Naruto asked as his smile disappeared, replacing itself with a frown, "What the fuck do you mean you struck her? WHY?"

Hinata nodded softly at the angry expression that was appearing on her boyfriends face. Slowly turning towards the redhead, who gave a low sniffle; Hinata raised a brow.

"W-What?" Mito questioned as Hinata stared at her.

"Tell him" the pale girl replied quietly as she waited on the smaller girl.

"What?" Mito asked loudly as her eyes seemed to clear up, and widen, "W-What're you talking about?"

"If you don't tell him then I will" Hinata said as a small smile broke across her face, turning towards her still frowning boyfriend she continued, "I'm sure you'd rather do than have me botch it up eh?"

"Tell me what Hime?" Naruto asked as Hinata gave him the same small smile.

"It's not my place Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as she hugged him close, waiting for his sister to open up.

"I…" Mito muttered as she watched her brother's blue eyes turn back towards her, a now questioning look directed towards her.

Gently unwrapping himself from his girlfriends hold, Naruto walked towards his still stunned sister, slowly kneeling in front of her, "What is it Mito-chan….you can tell me. I promise I won't be mad".

"I don't…" Mito started as her brother raised a brow and gave her a small grin.

"I thought you didn't try to hide secrete from me Imoto? Don't tell me we're drifting apart" Naruto chuckled lightly, failing to notice the subtle tinge of red that began to appear on his sister's face, "You know you can trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt ya!"

Mito's breath caught in her throat as she stared at her brother. In truth, it had been a while since the two had actually been this close; and she knew why she'd been avoiding such close encounters.

Naruto watched his sister slowly open her mouth once again, only to shut it quick as she bit her lip lightly. Watching her face begin to turn red, he placed a hand on her forehead as he slowly shook his head.

"You getting sick or something Mito-chan?" he asked as he watched her body still under his touch, "Do you need me to get some med…"

Mito looked into her brother's eyes as she felt his hand connect with her forehead. Looking behind her brother she could see Hinata smiling softly. With a nod from the older woman, Mito tried to respond but found herself stuck.

Watching his lips open to ask if she needed medicine, Mito decided to take a step; one that completely caught everyone in the room, even herself completely off guard.

"I love you Onii" she whispered softly as she slowly pulled away from her brother's stunned face, her lips still feeling tingly.

"M-Mito…" Naruto choked out as he fell backwards from his now smiling sister. He could still feel the feeling of her lips pressed against his own, so soft and small.

"I love you Onii-chan" Mito said once again as she looked down at her shocked brother face.

"M-Mito" Naruto once again stuttered as he looked at the smaller girl, "Y-you…I…"

"I need to know…." She interrupted as she slowly dropped to her knees, scooting her body closer to him. Now once again close to her brother she gave gulp as she looked at him, "I need to know if you feel the same way! I love you more than anyone in the world, and I can't stand it anymore. Every time I see you with Hinata, I feel my heart break more and more and…and I can't do it anymore. You promised someday we'd live together happily, and I need to know if that meant the same to you it meant to me".

"What?" Naruto asked as he slowly turned on his elbow, looking behind him at his girlfriend, hoping for a helping hand. Hinata in turned gave a shrug of her shoulders and she continued to watch the scene unfold. This was some juicy stuff after all.

"You don't do you?" His sister's voice asked quietly, earning his attention. Slowly looking back at her glazed green eyes, Naruto found himself immobilized.

"It's her" Mito said as she shook her head, "You chosen her over me since day one…"

Naruto watched her slowly raise herself back, "its fine…I don't care anymore. I'm just sorry I clearly couldn't make you happy".

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he slowly began to get up, eyes still focused on his sister, "Mito, you're really not making any sense. What do you mean you couldn't make me happy".

"You choose her" Mito said pointing at the Hyuga as her eyes began to tear up again, "I tried my best. I even skipped two years of school just to be closer to you…but it didn't matter. I always tried to impress you, no matter what. I took up swimming even though I hate the water, just because I thought you'd find it fun! No matter how hard I try, you still picked her over me!"

Naruto looked at the raised hand, her hand shaking hard as she tried to keep her composure.

"I still don't get it?" Naruto said as he raised his own hands defensively, "I know you try your best, that's why you're so fucking smart and stuff. Of course I'm proud of you. You did things in school, which I couldn't even dream of doing. I'm so proud of you that I don't know how else to express it other than be shocked. I just don't get what you mean when you say I picked Hinata?"

Staring at her obvious brother, Mito felt herself becoming more and more frustrated. As much as she adored him, she too felt sometimes he was a bit too headstrong and acted stupid.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU" Mito stated loudly as she looked up at him, "MORE THAN ANYHTING IN THE WORLD ONII-CHAN!"

"I love you too Imoto, why are you yelling?" Naruto asked as he began to pinky his ear softly, "You know that".

"No, no, no" Mito stomped as her face began to grow red in frustration. Feeling herself growing hot headed she had to bite her tongue to not insult her brother.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata's soft voice spoke, breaking then tension and causing both Uzumaki to turn her way.

Stepping forward, Hinata placed a soft hand on her boyfriends shoulder as she began to explain, "I think what Mito-chan is trying to say, is that she loves you; not like a brother, but more so. I believe she truly does".

Naruto gave a confused look at his little sister, before his eyes widened and a small blush appeared on his whiskered cheeks.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Naruto said as he began to lightly scratch his neck while looking away from the redhead.

"I believe you should tell her your feelings as well Naruto-kun" Hinata interjected once again, trying her best to help the pair. Even after the small fight, she still felt for the small redhead.

"But she knows my feelings" Naruto said as he looked back at his shaking sister, "I love her more than the world. Other than you and Kaa-san, Mito-chan is the only person I'd gladly give my life for. I told her dad before he died that I'd protect and love her, and I will and do. I thought she knew I loved her…I mean….I don't try to hide it too much….I just didn't realize she liked me like that".

Mito watched as her brother dropped his hand from his neck, a small grin appearing on his face as her looked at her, "I guess just proves I'm nothing short of a lady killer though. Especially if I have such a cute girl going after me".

"C-Cute" Mito squeaked out as her face turned a shade redder than it had already been.

"So…" Hinata said after a few minutes of silence, "Were do we go from here?"

Mito too looked at her brother curiously as he looked at the both of them.

"Well that simple…" Naruto said as his closed, hand grabbing his chin as he nodded; giving him the appearance of a fox, "I'll have to be with the both of you of course. I can't and won't decide between, so I'll just have to love both equally!"

"W-What?" Mito stuttered as she watched her brother nod to his own decision.

"Well then" Hinata began as she rested her head on his shoulder, batting her eyes up him, "I guess I can share…but only if it's Mito-chan….no one else Mr. Lady Killer. Understand".

"Yes ma'am" Naruto chuckled lightly as he gave Hinata peck on the nose.

"Hold on" Mito said as she watched her grinning brother turn back towards her, brow raised, "Y-You mean…you mean you want me?"

"Sure!" Naruto said with a shrug of the shoulders, "I already love you more than anything else. If this makes you happy, then so be it! Who am I to complain about having such a beautiful redhead as girlfriend?"

"But I don't want you to feel like you owe me Onii-chan! I want you to be with me because you want to!" Mito said as she threw her arms to her side, fists clenched as she desperately looked at the pair.

To say she was surprised when her brother walked forwards, kneeling down in front would be an understatement. She was absolutely blown away when he gripped her chin lightly like he'd done so many times, and brought her mouth to his own.

She melted as his warm lips pressed against her own. He easily held her shaking body still as he felt her begin to go limp in his hold.

"Who says this is all for just you? Maybe I just love my little Imoto!" Naruto said as he slowly pulled away, almost laughing at the look of pure bliss on her face.

"Oh my" Hinata chuckled lightly as she watched Mito snap from her trance and lunge into her brother, taking his mouth once again.

"Onii-chan" she moaned lightly as she pulled away, only to bring her mouth back a second later, "I'm so happy".

A few feet away, Hinata watched with quite a bit of interest. She was shy, no doubt; but even she was somewhat a bit of a pervert, and watching the brother and sister duo make out was doing nothing to help the fact.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed" Hinata interjected lightly as her eyes sparkled in the dim room.

As Naruto slowly got up, Hinata stepped forward and pushed him into the bed situated by the wall.

"Woh Hime" Naruto said as he watched Mito stare up at his smiling girlfriend, just as he was, "It's a bit soon to be taking this to the bed eh?"

"You took my virginity when we were barley fourteen…she'll be fine" Hinata growled as she dove at the blonde, smashing her lips against his.

"Man, you're really fucking excited" Naruto groaned as Hinata began to rip at his shirt.

"We were interrupted earlier" Hinata smirked as she turned her head to look at the frozen redhead, "It's okay though…she can make up for it by helping me out".

"Huh" Mito asked in her daze, looking at her brother; red faced and lying across her bed was proving too much for her. When Hinata grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed she landed on top of him, feeling his body under her own.

"Help me get his shirt off Mito-chan" Hinata stated as she began to tug at the shirt. Mito slowly nodded as her brother sent her a grin.

When the two finally managed to remove the shirt, Mito found herself in a gaze. Her Onii had certainly been spending some time in the gym…and she approved. Her eyes scanned over the tan muscled skin, traveling all the way down to the light happy trail that went from his belly button towards the outline of his pants, disappearing from sight.

"He certainly is a sight" Hinata's soft voice broke her from her perverted thoughts as she stared at the buckle of his pants.

"Well don't tell me I'm gonna be the only one getting undressed around here?" Naruto laughed as he watched Hinata smirk and Mito gulp.

"Well that certainly wouldn't be fair" Hinata nodded as she looked down at her boyfriend with the most innocent look she could pull off while sitting atop his next to his sister, "I guess we've gotta make this even".

The brother sister duo eyes widened as Hinata slowly peeled away her shirt, giving them both a look at her bra clad chest.

"No matter how many times I see you, I'm always impressed" Naruto snickered as he grabbed Hinata around the waist and pulled her forward, crashing her lips against his own.

"You just saw them earlier though" Hinata moaned as Naruto eagerly snuck a hand around her, unclasping her tight bra.

"Yeah…and I'm gonna see em again too" Naruto growled as he ripped the bra away, throwing it across the room.

Mito watched as the now topless Hinata brought her face to her brothers, their lips molding together as they began to make out.

Her face began to heat up as she looked at the large breasts that mashed against her brother's chest, feeling about jealous of the older girl. She may have called her a cow earlier, but even she understood men loved big breast.

"Mito-chan" her brother's low voice groaned loud enough for her to hear, "Aren't you gonna join the party?"

She eagerly nodded as she threw herself up, catching him once again by the lips as Hinata gave a grin.

She was so engrossed with her brother's lips that she failed to notices the two small hands that we slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"If we're all gonna have fun, we've gotta lose some clothing Mito-chan" Hinata's sweet voice rang in her ear hotly, causing the redhead's eyes to snap open as her brother grinned under her.

Mito almost screamed as Hinata from behind ripped her shirt apart, exposing her chest to her brother, who greedily took in the sight.

"NO!" she screamed loudly as she covered her chest, trying hard to keep the light colored bra she wore covered.

"Imoto…you need to relax…she's just trying to help you along" Naruto spoke as he tried his best to look at his sister's tits, eyes scanning her fit pale stomach.

Mito gulped as she allowed her brother's large hand to slowly pull away her arm, giving him access to her chest.

Naruto couldn't help but bit his lip as he brought his sister closer; pulling her face into his own while Hinata slowly pulled the shirt from her arms.

Mito moaned loudly as she felt her skin rub against her brother's, their bodies lightly grinding. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her close as Hinata watched with a perverse smile. Mito, feeling her brother hug her, followed suit by wrapping her small arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"I love Imoto…" he moaned under her softly as he gently stroked her back, loving the feel of her smooth skin under his hand.

Mito, who was gently smooching his jaw slowly, looked up, a bit of spit flowing down her chin as she looked into his eyes, "I love you so much Onii-chan".

Naruto gently licked her neck, sucking her delicate skin as gently as he could. Bring his hands to the back of her bra; he began to quickly make work of the clothing; hungrily wanting to see more of his sister.

"How cute" Hinata moaned hotly in Mito's ear as she pulled her up, letting the girl now sit on her brother's chest while Naruto pulled the bra off her body and down her arms.

"You know" Hinata whispered into the panting Mito's ear, "We've always talked about inviting another girl into the bedroom…I just never pictured you'd be so willing to take that spot Mito-chan".

Mito couldn't help but moan as the older girl began to lightly nip the side of her neck from behind, rubbing her chest against her back.

"Would you look at that" Naruto said as he examined the girl's small chest, loving the way her small pink nipples poked out into the cold air, "If that's not beauty…I don't know what is".

Mito let out a loud groan as her brother sat up, engulfing one of her small budding nipples in his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his head, fingers dancing through his hair as he began his feast.

"Does that feel good Mito-chan?" Hinata whispered as she pulled her mouth away, enjoying the trembling girl between the two.

Mito could only nod lightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, her brother's hot mouth lightly nipping her.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata moaned lightly as she felt him begin to gyrate his hips into her groin, "Something's big…and hard…"

"That's because I didn't get to finish earlier…" Naruto growled as he pulled away from the nipple in his mouth, letting out a loud pop, "You two are gonna have to take care of it you know".

Giving another dazzling smile, Hinata nodded as she removed herself from his groin, "Mito…hop up, we're gonna give your brother a treat".

Mito slowly obeyed, removing herself from his chest as she panted lightly; her sensitive nipples poking out.

The two girls lowered themselves down the bed, one on each side of the blonde as they stopped by his waste.

"Mito-chan" Hinata spoke quietly, eyes looking over at the redhead, "You said you love your brother right…why don't you show him? Let some of the tension he's feeling out".

The girl in question could only stare at the buckle of his pants, which seemed to be under quite a bit of strain.

"It's fine if you can't" Hinata teased lightly, "Just give me the word and I'll take over. Of course…then what would your big brother think?"

"Shut up!" Mito growled as her small hands grasped the buckle, her tiny fingers shaking as she attempted to remove her brother's jeans.

Hinata giggled at the girls retort, getting the reaction she was hoping for. Seeing the shirtless girl struggle to pull down the zipper was a pleasing sight to the perverted Hyuga, and she was looking forward to the girl's reaction.

"There we go" Naruto commented as his sister pulled down his zipper slowly, eyes huge as she began to slowly try to pull them down.

Helping her out, Naruto chuckled as his pants wrapped around his ankles, leaving him in a pair of boxers that looked ready to rip.

"Mito-chan" Naruto mouthed softly, bringing her attention away from his clothed cock, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to…I'll understand".

Mito slowly nodded as she grasped the waist of his boxers, biting her lip as she quickly pulled them down.

The small redhead was surprised when a large piece of flesh flung itself down, finally freed from the boxers.

"Well that's certainly a way to greet someone" Hinata laughed as Mito jumped away from the cock, rubbing her cheek where the penis had slapped her.

"Sorry Imoto" Naruto chuckled as he watch his sister examine him.

"It's huge" she muttered as she felt a bit of stickiness on her face. She slowly moved back up, bringing her face back over the long piece of flesh that now lay across his stomach.

"Yeah it is" Hinata smirked as she looked at the cock that lay before Mito, "It's amazing".

Mito gently picked the cock up, pointing it up towards her face as her small hand struggled to wrap around. She noticed she couldn't fully grip it, the girth too much for her. Her brother had to be at least eleven inches long; bigger than any book had told her.

"W-Why is it so big?" Mito asked as she looked up at her grinning brother.

"Not sure" Naruto laughed as he struggled to control himself, "But I bet you'd like the taste as much as you like the look".

Mito's eyes widened at her brother's suggestion. Would something so big even fit in her mouth?

Nodding to herself, she lowly gripped the base with both hands, lowering her open mouth towards the hard flesh that lay before her.

Naruto watched with enthusiasm as his sister slowly stuck her tongue out, dipping her head down as she brought her wet small tongue to his cock.

"Fuck…"Naruto groaned loudly as Mito began to gently suckle on his head, like a nursing child.

"God…that's such a good sight to see" Hinata laughed as she watched Mito lick him. Crawling up her boyfriend's chest, she brought their faces together and began an intense make out session.

Remembering what she'd learned in her grandfather's books, Mito gently cupped her brothers handing testicles, rubbing softly as she sucked his head.

The smell from his elongated flesh was sending her young mind into a frenzy of lust; that was causing her body to heat up. "It's so good" she groaned lightly as her tongue danced across his length, slowly circling the head just as she'd read.

"Shit" Naruto muttered lowly as he pulled away from Hinata, eyes looking down as he stared at his sister, watching her small mouth wrap itself around him was almost too much for the blonde to handle.

"Hey" a sweet voice brought his attention called, bringing his attention back towards Hinata, "Don't forget about me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it Hime" he whispered as he brought their mouths back together, struggling his best to hold himself as Mito began to experiment by taking more of his length in.

She had to be careful; trying her best not to choke as she slowly engulfed more of her brother's length. After getting about five of his inches down, she had to pull away; taking deep breaths.

"Don't hurt yourself Mito-chan" Hinata said between moans as Naruto gently lapped at her chest, "Not even I can take the whole thing…just two big for my mouth".

"You can't do it?" Mito asked with wide eyes as she stared at the much older woman, a new look of determination appearing on her face. Looking back at the pulsating flesh, Mito gently grabbed her throat with one hand while her other slowly stroked it.

"I can do this" she whispered with a look of certainty. She figured she couldn't take her brother's first time, but she could show him that she was just as good, if not better than Hinata.

Taking the head back in her mouth, she began to stroke hard as she began to swirl the head with her tongue, collecting as much pre and spit as she could in her mouth.

"Mito…." Naruto moaned loudly as Hinata buried is face in her chest.

Her brother moaning her name only encouraged the younger girl who began to take him deeper, much farther than before.

Now holding eight long, thick inches in her throat; Mito could feel her eyes widening.

She nearly puked as she felt her brother's hips gently thrust up, trying his best to embed the rest so his length in her throat.

"Holy shit Mito-chan…" Naruto nearly shouted as he watched his sister struggle to eat him up. Hinata too watched, eyes slightly narrowed as the much younger girl managed to do something she herself still couldn't accomplish after years of practice.

"Done" Mito thought as she took a breath through her nose, moaning lightly around the girthy cock that was buried down her throat. She could feel her brother's blonde pubic hair on her lips and nose, signaling she'd managed to take all eleven inches.

Slowly pulling away, feeling every ridge run across her tongue; Mito pulled away from the cock, a small mixture of pre cum and saliva connecting her mouth to his cock.

Just looking at his sisters smiling face as she looked up at him was enough for Naruto to groan lightly, feeling Hinata's massive chest rest against his body.

"I'm almost there" he murmured lowly as Mito began to suckle his head again, keeping her eyes trained on his.

"That's not fair" Hinata growled as she brought herself back down, easily pushing the small redhead away, she grasped the cock and continued, "I want some too".

"HEY" Mito protested as she tried her best to take hold of the cock, "I'm the one who got him this far, back off!"

"Oh please, I had him ready earlier till you came along!" Hinata angrily stated back, both females now glaring at each other.

"Hey now" Naruto as he noticed both hands on his cock begin to tighten, "No need to fight…we can all get along here!"

"Whatever" Mito muttered as she slowly removed her hands, bringing her face to the left side of her brother's cock, gently beginning to lick the side.

Not wanted to fall behind, Hinata too went to the right side of Naruto's cock, wrapping her tongue against the tall pole as she began to lather him up.

"Oh man" Naruto shuddered hotly as he watched the girl's roughly tongue his cock. Their pink wet mouths danced along his length, saliva mixing as the girls worked him over.

He was slowly losing it, feeling his release about to explode from him in a fury. Just as he was about to blow, he noticed Mito's and Hinata's tongues meet as his cock, slowly rubbing against each other as they massaged him.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled loudly as Hinata instinctively began to jerk him, his thick seed shooting into the air in massive bursts.

Hinata, ready for the outcome, began to suck his side, catching as much of the oozing semen as she could. Mito found herself more in a shock as she was suddenly struck in the face with a large wad of thick hotness. Closing her eyes, she accepted more of the liquid, opening her mouth to allow some in.

"Wow…It's been while sense I've cum that much hehe" Naruto chuckled as he looked at the two very drenched girls below him, both covered in thick cum.

Swallowing the salty thickness, Mito said, "It's not bad…I thought it'd taste really bad, but it taste just like…"

"Miso ramen" Hinata giggled as she pulled away, trying to scoop as much of the liquid up as she could, putting it in her mouth, "I love it".

"Alright…I think I've waited enough" Naruto's voice rang up as Mito felt him sit and sit his hands under her arms.

Now sitting under her brother, she looked up at his grin, watching his eyes travel over her. Her eyes fell down immediately as his still throbbing length rushed against her belly button lightly.

"Now it's your turn to feel go Imoto, and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it" Naruto growled as he dove down, catching his sister's small nipple in his mouth once again.

"ONII!" Mito yelled in surprise as her brother's large pants began to easily remove her skirt, tossing the clothing across the room.

"Oh shut up" Naruto grinned as he looked down at the stripped panties that covered his sister from him, "You don't need to be embarrassed. You're cover in my jizz for fucks sake".

Mito felt her body arch as He began to gently rub her through her thin panties, her wetness dripping on his finger.

"Looks like some bodies more excited than I thought" Naruto said as he began to rub in circles, enjoying the soft mewls his sister was letting out.

"How about this Imoto" Naruto sucked through his teeth as he slowly pulled away, "How about you beg for it…and then I'll make feel so good you'll go crazy!"

Mito couldn't help but squirm as she felt his cock slowly brush against her panties, his length running across the wet cloth. Looking back into his eyes, she could tell he was toying with her, and it was working.

"P-Please!" she begged as she gripped her sheets hard, "Stop teasing me already!"

"I guess that counts" Hinata called from Naruto's side as she looked at her boyfriend, mystified by his expression.

"You bet that fat ass it does" Naruto said, causing the Hyuga to pout lightly.

Tugging the small panties down, Naruto finally got a good look at his sister, taking in the sight as best he could.

She was small…smaller than Hinata had been at her age. A small, thin patch of red hair said above her opening, showing Naruto just how much his sister had matured.

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed just how much juice she was slowly releasing, the smell hitting him like a truck.

"I shouldn't have waited for this" Naruto said before diving forwards, lapping at his sister's cunt with as much ease as he could manage.

Tenderly licking over her, Naruto began to wipe her clean; thoroughly enjoying her flavors.

Mito found herself stuck, body shaking hard as her brother began to eat her out; tongue rubbing across her lips slowly.

"Now this is something I can get used to" Naruto said as he slowly spread her lips with his tongue, thrusting his mouth into her. Letting out a shaky moan only encouraged her brother as Mito began to breathe heavier.

Hinata waited patiently, fingers tapping as she watched her boyfriend gorge himself on a body that was not her own. Giving a sigh she shook her head, "I guess if it makes everyone happy…he just better save some energy for me".

While Hinata jealously watched the blonde flick his tongue against the younger girl's pussy, Mito squeezed her eyes shut; trying her best to keep herself from yelling.

She knew that her Onii-chan would be amazing, but this was almost too much for the young girl; and with his tongue scrapping along her walls, she knew she wouldn't last too much longer. Slowly opening her eyes, she struggled to lift her head up.

Now staring at her brother's head through half lidded eyes, Mito watched his silk like tongue dance its way right to the inside of her small opening.

"O-Onii-chan!" she gripped his hair, hard. She was sure a few strands of his soft blonde locks would be torn by her fingers, but at the time she couldn't care. She could feel her body arching quickly, her back becoming damp with a layer of sweat as her body shook violently.

"Already eh?" Naruto asked pulling away slowly; his tongue still partially outstretched, finger taking the job of pleasuring his sister. Turning towards the frustrated Hyuga, Naruto let out a laugh, "Funny, I remember you acting like this quite a bit!"

Giving the man a growl, Hinata felt her cheeks heat up a little, "Yeah, well I wouldn't know! You're taking so damn long!"

"Calm down Hime" Naruto chuckled lowly as he turned his attention back to his wailing sister, "This isn't something that should be rushed. It's an art…and I'm the artist trying to make the best outcome!"

"You are such a dork Naruto-kun" Hinata cooed suddenly in his ear as he leaned back into his sister's juicy pussy, "Just hurry this up so I can be your next canvas!"

Setting back to the task at hand, Naruto removed his finger, pumping his tongue back in and hastily sucking up as much juice as he could. Hearing Mito cry and feeling her claw at his head only turning him on more.

Looking up at her small hard nub, Naruto smiled into her groin. Reaching up slowly, he surprised the redhead as he began to gently massage her clit; as his mouth still eating away at her opening.

Digging her nails into her brother's scalp, Mito felt her body raise of the bed as she tensed up.

"O-ONII" she screamed as wrapped her legs around the blonde head, pushing Naruto farther into her opening, "IT'S….SOMETHING COMING!"

Taking her scream as all the indication he needed, Naruto quickly reached under his sister, grabbing her ass with both hands. Lightly picking her up he began to quickly drink all the juices that were shooting into his mouth.

Hinata looked at the squirming girl with a feel of longing. Her wet eyes rolling as she struggled to breathe, fingers holding onto the blonde locks with a death grip.

Biting her lip lightly, Hinata listened as Naruto slurped the quivering vagina. She could feel herself slowly turning her panties moist, and it was too hot to just leave alone.

Unbuttoning her pants, Hinata wasted no time as he hand dove into her soaking panties, fingers digging themselves into her dripping snatch.

Feeling the tension around his head lighten, Naruto slowly pulled away; swallowing the last bit of his sister's orgasm.

Feeling her legs fall limply by his head, Naruto looked up to see Mito's reaction to her orgasm.

Her eyes were wide and unblinking as she lightly shook. Her mind had overloaded the minute her brother's large finger made its way to her clit and she'd lost control.

Never in her life had Mito felt that good, and from the looks of her brother, he didn't plan on stopping her.

Now on his knees in between her legs, Naruto looked at his sister. He brought his thumb down to her still quivering box, and lightly rubbed it.

"AHHH" Mito yelped hard as she jumped at the feeling of her brother's finger on her still sensitive opening.

Feeling the finger remove itself, she let out a breath of relief. That is, until she felt something long and hard slap against her stomach.

Looking down, mouth agape as she did; Mito could only stare in shock as her brother's humongous cock gently rested atop her vagina and stomach, reaching past her belly button.

"It's gonna hurt for a minute" Naruto said as he gently rubbed his length against her opening, "But once you get used to it…you'll love it!"

Watching him lean back, dragging his girthy length down her body; Mito could only feel herself begin to panic.

"A-Already!" she cried as she watched her brother slowly position himself to her opening, his bulbous head lightly pushing against her, "Don't you wanna wait Onii-chan? S-Shouldn't we cuddle or something first? There's no need to rush this!"

Giving his sister a curious look, Naruto asked, "D-Do you want me to stop? That's alright if you do".

Biting her lip as she looked up at her towering brother, Mito stayed speechless.

"That's okay" Hinata whispered as she plopped down next to the sweaty redhead, "If you're unable to do it, let me take over".

Now glaring at the smiling Hinata, Mito gave a growl as her head snapped towards her brother, "Forget what I said, do it now…"

"Are you sure? If you're not comfortable, maybe we shouldn't do this" Naruto replied as he stared at the small girl.

"YES" Mito enthusiastically said as she reached down, grasping his cock in her tiny hand, "I'll prove I'm just as good, if not better than her!"

"Alright, alright" Naruto said while shaking his head, a light smile dancing on his lips, "No need to fight. I already said we'd all have fun".

"Yeah, well to me seems someone's playing favorites" Hinata huffed loudly as she sat back up, pale eyes narrowed on her now scared looking boyfriend.

"We both know it isn't like that" Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he looked into the dangerous eyes of his seemingly frustrated girlfriend, "It's her first time…I gotta make it special Hinata…plus, I can go rough with you; so I figured I'd knock the first one out with her gently".

Looking down at the now smirking redhead, Hinata turned her head and gave a pout, "Whatever…just get it over with…I really want you Naru-kun!"

Both girls were equally surprised when Naruto quickly stole a kiss from the Hyuga and gave a nod, "Sure thing Hime".

Turning his attention back towards the redhead currently under him, Naruto gave a quick smile and leaned down.

Mito was caught off once again as her brother stretched over her, catching her lips once again. Moving her lips against his own, Mito began to wrap her arms around his neck; trying to keep him close.

"Are you ready?" He asked so quite she almost couldn't hear, pulling away from her now red lips.

Biting her lips, she looked into his blue eyes; finding nothing but the love she'd always wanted from him. With a quick nod of her head, she squeezed him tight and gave a smile.

"Alright…" Naruto nodded as he planted another kiss. Holding himself up with his right arm, he used his left to reach down and grasp his erection.

Gently resting his head against her opening, Naruto began to slowly push against her; watching her face for pain.

"Tell me if you need me to stop Mito-chan" Naruto worriedly said as he slowly managed to finally begin pushing himself in.

"Just….just….d-don't stop!" Mito groaned loudly through the pain, feeling her brother's massive head stretch her. She gave a small whine as he managed to pop it in, causing a sharp sting to ring through her body.

"Shhhh" Hinata gently cooed from her side, her eyes actually wide as she witnessed Naruto's huge cock slowly slide inside the tight girl, "It'll feel better, I promise".

Feeling Hinata's hand wrap itself in her own, Mito squeezed back; not intentionally hard. Hinata ignored the pain from the tight grip, in favor of watching the girl's box try to accommodate probably the biggest penis they'd ever have.

Naruto, all the meanwhile was in heaven. The soft, silky walls of his sister were squeezing him so hard; he could feel his cock pulsate inside of her. "Holy shit" he gritted out as he managed to push about three inches in, only for his mouth to be caught by his sister's.

Kissing the crying girl back Naruto began to slowly rock himself; hoping the sway of his hips would help move things along.

"GOD DAMN IT IMOTO" Naruto growled loudly as he tried his best not to thrust his length forward, wanting to feel this extreme tightness all around his length.

"O-Onii!" Mito meekly replied as he watched her brother's eyes widen and squeeze shut, feeling more of him buy itself inside of her.

"You just reached the half way mark!" Hinata clapped lightly, her large breasts sway lightly as she watched, "You're already almost there, just five more inches!"

"FIVE MORE" Mito yelped as Naruto gave a quick jerk, slightly pulling out in the commotion, "Why are you so big Onii-chan!"

Ignoring his sister's comment, Naruto slowly pulled out; cock head resting against her opening, only to slowly thrust back in.

"ONII" Mito huffed loudly as her arms wrapped around him tightly, holding his body close. He managed a full seven inches this time; stretching her even farther.

"Bite my neck Mito" she heard him say lowly, his voice hotly bouncing through her head.

Looking through her half lidded eyes, she watched as he looked up, giving her a good look into his eyes. Naruto to Mito almost looked animalistic, face sweaty and teeth showing.

Nodding as she felt him slowly pull out, Mito began to gently nipple his muscles neck; licking away the accumulating sweat and enjoying his muscled form holding her.

Now holding on of her small hips, Naruto couldn't help but groan as he pulled out; her pussy trying its best to secure his position.

Giving a satisfied grunt, Naruto thrust forward once again, only this time managing to fit his entire length inside.

Both brother and sister gave loud yells, both for different reasons. Mito, now shaking once again screamed into her brother's now bleeding neck as she felt her pussy being pulled apart by the hard flesh.

Naruto let out a low yell as he felt himself come to a stop, no length left to spread her insides. His neck was bleeding, he was sure of that. His sister's teeth had literally ripped through his skin as he fucked her, and at the moment, he didn't care.

Still buried deep, Naruto rose himself up, spreading her legs out as he now sat on his knees.

"Now we can start" Naruto whispered as he huffed atop the panting Mito. Grabbing her small legs, Naruto slipped them both onto his chest; her small feet now resting by his head as he looked down to admire himself.

He could literally see the outline of his cock in her pale skin, the bulge twitching slightly. He was reaching so deep, his cock easily pumped into her stomach.

Grasping both hips, he began to slowly pull out, watching his sister's face mewl.

"You like that Mito-chan" he asked lightly as he pulled out, only to give a powerful thrust.

Not getting a reply from the moaning girl, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong Mito-chan…can't you answer?"

"O-Onii!" She cried lightly as he began to slowly thrust, cock bounding away. She never imagined her brother would feel this filling, his cock showing her tightness just how big he was.

"Jesus" he muttered as he gave her hips a slight squeeze, "You feel so good wrapped around me Imoto…"

Mito could only moan louder and louder as her brother began to build speed with his thrusts, his cock shoving itself inside with hard slow pushes.

"My Onii-chan…he's…" Mito began, only to gasp as she felt him give a particular hard thrust, "H-He's…he's having sex with me!"

"No" Naruto said as he pulled her legs apart, lowering himself back down. He began to smash his lips against Mito's, greedily taking in her saliva, tongue digging into her mouth.

Defending her mouth with her own tongue, Mito moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together.

"He tastes so good!" she thought to herself as he continued to thrust, "And he's too good!"

"We're not having sex Mito-chan" Naruto whispered as he pulled away, eyes staring into her own, "I'm making love to you. I love you god damn much".

Hearing her brother say those three words, caused so much pleasure to shoot through her body, that Mito felt her end already coming.

"O-Onii-chan….please don't stop…ever!" she begged hard as he began to slowly move her body, trying to dig his cock deeper.

Feeling his sister's womb hit his head; Naruto groaned wildly, his mouth kissing once again.

"I love you too!" she cried as her eyes began to water, body shaking lightly as Naruto began to thrust harder and faster.

"You gonna cum on my cock Mito-chan" Naruto asked playfully, feeling the girl start to tighten even more so, "You gonna cum for your big brother?"

"Y-Yes" she wailed as she felt him hit her deepest parts, cock stirring up her insides, "I'm gonna orgasm on my brother's big cock!"

"Alright baby girl….let feel it…" Naruto replied as he began to thrust once again, now much harder and faster.

Feeling his sister grip his forearms, Naruto groaned as he nails dug into his skin. He knew she was close, and at this point; so was he.

"I'm gonna have to pull out Mito baby" he moaned loudly in her ear, "I can't knock you up just yet…"

Giving a nod, Mito felt heat rising in her core, spreading through her body.

With one particularly hard pump, Mito felt her body explode in a wave of bliss, on she thought she'd never experience.

Feeling the milking sensation of his sister's orgasm proved to be a bit too much for the blonde, and with a whimper he quickly pulled out.

"SHIT" he yelled as he grabbing his cock, jerking as hard as he could; smearing his sister's juices all over his length.

Mito could only lay still, body still stiff as a board as a thick hot cream like substance shot across her body. She watched his cock expand, head shooting thick ropes onto her body.

After what felt like hours, both Uzumaki managed to catch their breath, bodies covered in sweat.

"How was that Imoto" Naruto asked quietly as he stroked his still hard cock, feeling regret since he couldn't release inside the tight pussy.

"Everything I hope for…and more…" Mito answered honestly, her body quivering as she looked up at him, "I love you Onii-chan!"

"I love you too Imoto…" Naruto nodded slowly, trying to clear his head and to resist thrusting back in for another round.

"Alright, I love both of you" Hinata interrupted as she once again plopped down on the bed next to the panting redhead, "Now let's get to it! I'm so fucking horny right now!"

Giving a low chuckle at his flustered girlfriend, Naruto nodded as he replied, "Alright, alright. We'll just keep this up all night!"

"I don't know about that Sochi, I'd think you've done enough, wouldn't you?" a low voice called from the door, shocking the three naked teens to the core.

All three turned towards the door, eyes widening in shock as they came face to face with Kushina, who was staring at her son in fury.

"K-Kaa-san/Mamma/Kushina-san!" the three rang out simultaneously as Naruto jumped from the bed, trying his best to hide his erection.

"I knew I couldn't trust you" Kushina sighed as she looked at her son, "You are just like your grandfather…but your sister…that's just dirty".

"K-Kaa-san, you don't understand! It's just a misunderstanding!" Naruto attempted to save himself.

"I just witnessed you pulling your cock out of your sister, and blowing the biggest load I've ever seen. What's there to misunderstand?" Kushina asked, her face hidden by her smile; not allowing the children to see her toothy grin.

Now speechless, Naruto couldn't find an answer.

"Well Mito" Kushina asked as she smoothed out her cloths, "How was it?"

"W-What?" the younger girl replied, staring at her mother like an animal caught in a trap.

"Oh come on" Kushina said now stepping in the room, "There's no need to lie…I saw you cum from your brother. So tell me…how was it?"

Giving her brother and Hinata a confused look, Mito too found herself speechless.

Giving an 'Hmmmp' Kushina nodded and closed the door behind her as she gave a smile, "Alright…well I guess if you can't tell me…I'll have to figure out for myself…"

* * *

**And there you go. Sorry this took so long to get out, I was waiting on the guy who wanted me to write it to tell me how to end it, and I gotta say what a way to piss some people off. **

**Anyways, I don't know if anything else will come out of this story, maybe, maybe not. **

**I hope you enjoyed the ride, and sorry for that cliff haha  
Make sure to leave review if you liked it. Can't wait to see how many people hate me because of the ending!**


	3. Chapter 3

"W-What?" was all the stunned blond managed to mutter as he watched the fiery haired woman close his bedroom door.

"You heard me Sochi" Kushina said calmly, her smile disappearing as she took a more neutral tone.

Naruto watched; sweat profusely dripping from his forehead as his mother turned her attention to Hinata, who was currently trying to hide her body with one of Naruto's sheets.

"There's no need to hide Hinata" Kushina said while shaking her head towards the younger girl, "I know that you've been coming over and having sex with my son for quite a while now".

"WHAT?" Mito, Hinata, and Naruto all asked at the same time.

"You really think I trust you kids? Of course not" Kushina laughed while walking over to Naruto's dresser, picking up a small stuffed fox that sat facing his bed.

"A while ago, Jiraiya decided to get us some home security cameras. He said it was to keep us safe after your father's death, but in all honesty I think he was planning being his perverted self" Kushina said while looking into the fox's eye, "So, in short; I've seen just about everything you kids have done for the past few years".

She watched as Hinata lowered the sheets a bit, shock running over her face as she and the rest of the teenagers turned a bright red.

"T-That's not cool" Naruto shouted as he pointed at his mother, "You can't just watch us all the time Kaa-san!"

"Why not?" Kushina asked as she raised a brow at her son, "No offense Sochi, I love you to the moon; but you are an absolute idiot. It'd be horrible parenting if I didn't watch and see what kind of trouble you were causing".

"T-Then why didn't you stop Naruto-kun's and my relationship?" Hinata asked quietly while holding the sheet against her curvaceous body.

"It wasn't hurting anything" the mother answered quickly as a grin spread across her face, "Plus, it was kinda fun to watch. You two were so cute your first time!"

"W-What the fuck is going on?" Naruto now screamed; his voice cracking as he looked at his mother in disbelief, "What the hell is wrong with you Kaa-san? Did you hit your head or something?"

Kushina was next to her naked son in a heartbeat, he smile now gone and replaced with a look of complete anger. In a second, Naruto found himself laying back on the bed, head throbbing from the hard punch his mother had just bestowed on him.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT?" Kushina yelled, terrifying the three teens.

Mito, copying Hinata was trying her best to find cover in a large jacket she'd found on the floor, "Mama…you…but…you're acting so lewd…."

"You're one to talk missy!" Kushina pointed dramatically at the smaller red head, "Don't think I haven't seen what you've been doing at night. I've seen you using those little hands for a lot more than the instruments you play. Hell, I'm surprised Sochi doesn't hear you with how loud you moan his name at night".

Mito's face couldn't have become any redder as she struggled to keep herself from fainting.

"Listen" Kushina said while sitting on the bed next to her naked son, "This family just happens to be filled with dirty perverts and idiots. There's nothing we can do about it".

Naruto was about to remove himself from the bed, but found his body unable to move as a soft hand grabbed his semi hard cock; witch was still wet from his previous actions with Mito.

"Plus" Kushina said slowly turning her head, admiring the huge piece of flesh in her hand, "Why try to fight something that feels good. I mean…I let you kids get away with it for long enough…I think I deserve a bit of a treat".

Naruto felt his body slightly shake as her grip tightened and she slowly, yet firmly began to move her hand, stroking him with his sister's juices.

"You don't mind sharing, do you Hinata?" Kushina asked; her mouth slightly agape as she watched her son slowly begin to grow hard in her hand, her mind racing as she felt him shake under her motherly touch.

"I…." Hinata found herself unable to respond as she watched her boyfriend's mother literally stroke him to size, Kushina's blue eyes never leaving his cock.

"Good" Kushina said turning her body towards her son, "Honestly it doesn't matter. You two can stay if you want, but don't get in my way".

Naruto heard his mother's words and with a surge of self control, quickly pushed himself up and grabbed her arm and her shoulder, pushing her body away from his own.

"K-Kaa-san….we can't d-do this" Naruto said, looking into his mother's eyes.

"Oh don't try to act like you haven't thought about this" Kushina said pushing her son's hands away as she crinkled her nose at him, "I just told you I've been watching you Sochi. I know about your special edition mother/son magazines you got from the old pervert. I also noticed a pair of my panties went missing a while ago. Surprising I found it in your room, completely stained".

Naruto's argument completely went out the window as he dropped his arm and looked at the now grinning woman.

His eyes quickly took on a look of fear as he noticed that behind his mother, he could see Hinata had a small frown.

Giving a laugh at the situation, "Don't be jealous Hinata, Sochi has always been a little mama's boy….plus….you were mentioned in a lot of the fantasies considering he likes to moan when he pleasures himself".

Naruto found himself embarrassed but also unable once again to detest as he found himself now being straddled by his mother.

"You have been a pervert….and I'm pretty sure you corrupted your sweet little sister…" Kushina said in a hush as her blue eyes pierced his own, "I think it's only right that Kaa-san be the one to teach you how wrong you've been".

"F-Fuck" Naruto groaned loudly as he felt his mother squeeze his cock between her still clothed thighs.

"You're father was very quiet in bed" Kushina giggled while slowly squeezing her jeaned legs together, happy to see he sons massive head poking out from her thighs.

Naruto honestly had no desire to know what his father was like in bed, but he couldn't help but jerk his hips a bit as he felt the hem on his mother's pants rub against his tender head.

Kushina suddenly leaned down, cupping her son's face in her soft hands, catching him completely off guard. "Even though I've never actually been with another man, I think I'm gonna like you making noise a bit more!" Kushina smiled right before pushing her face against her son's, capturing his lips with her own.

Naruto; used to being in control, excluding the few times Hinata had taken over, was completely at a lose as his mom's tongue darted into his mouth; taking even more control as she playfully began to suckle on his own.

Mito was at a complete lose for words as she watched her mother practically take advantage of her Onii-chan. She watched her mother's hands slowly move over her brother's chest, feeling every nook and cranny on the younger male.

"S-Shouldn't we do something?" Mito asked, head snapping toward Hinata.

She noticed that Hinata somewhat refused to look away from the action; her large opal eyes somewhat drawn thin as she seemed to glare at her mother.

"W-what…." Mito asked as she watched Hinata's right eye twitch as she heard Naruto let out a low groan as he struggled to stop his mother's prying hands, "Are you….jealous?"

"You I can handle….."Hinata replied curtly as she watched Kushina pull away from Naruto's lips, a thin string of saliva connecting the panting partners' mouths, "Kushina-san….she's another story. Not to mention she could potentially end mine and Naruto-kun's relationship at her whim…"

"Shush now Hinata" Kushina turning her head towards the younger girls, her eyes catching the fuming Hyuga's, "I've always liked you and I'm never gonna break you guys up. So calm down and watch a real women work".

Mito watched as Hinata's hands gripped the sheet so tight that the fabric actually ripped as her mother winked towards the two with a laugh.

"This is bad" Mito muttered while shaking her head as she tried to hide in the huge jacket, happy to smell her brother's masculine scent. She winced as she watched her brother whine as their mother began to stroke him again.

"Poor Onii"

Kushina, now down by her son's impressive length, couldn't help but admire his tool.

"You're certainly not a child anymore" Kushina said, slowly grasping at the soon to be her's piece of flesh, "It's kinda sad. You're not my little Sochi anymore".

"K-Kaa-san" Naruto groaned as he watched through half lidded eyes as his mother slowly jerked him, one hang working his length while the other went to his hanging testicles, gently playing with them as she licked her lips, "Don't say shit like that".

The woman chose to ignore her son and without a second though, opened her mouth; only to fill it with her son's cock.

"Fuccccckkkkkk" Naruto drew out as let his head fall back, feeling his mother quickly try to swallow his girthy penis.

'COUGH'

Everyone watched as Kushina slowly pulled away, her cheeks a bit red; but smile still intact. "It's way bigger than what I was used to, so you'll have to forgive me" Kushina chuckled before giving the head a playful kiss, quickly slurping up the oozing pre that seem to react to the kiss.

"A real women eh?" Kushina heard next to her, somewhat jumping as she noticed the now none covered Hinata was standing on the side of the bed, arms crossed over her humongous chest as she rose an unimpressed brow at the redhead.

"What did you say?" Kushina said, her own eyes narrowing up at the naked girl who seemed to frown back.

"I'm just waiting to see how it's done is all" Hinata off curtly replied as she watched the older woman's eyes, "It's okay though. I remember when I used to have problems taking care of Naruto-kun…..then again everything was a bit tougher at fifteen".

Catching on to what Hinata was saying, Kushina's eyes widened as she frowned as well.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kushina blurted out, her left brow rising up toward the Hyuga, "You think you're better than me? Kid I was doing this before you were even born".

"I wouldn't say better" Hinata replied as she too kneeled by the bed, staring off with Kushina as she closed in between her boyfriend's legs, "I think the word…..actually yes I'd say I'm better".

"OW" Naruto couldn't help but yelp as he felt his mother's grip on his cock tighten a bit too much for his liking.

"You trying to start a fight you top heavy cry baby?" Kushina growled as she looked at the younger woman.

"Kushina, you shouldn't frown so much" Hinata too growled, her teeth almost grinding as she looked at her boyfriend's mother, "You've already got crow's feet, you wouldn't want to start getting wrinkles around your mouth too".

"You little bitch" Kushina snapped as she let go over her son's cock, much do is relief, as he watched the two get ready to go at it.

Hinata felt her skin crawl as she looked at the older woman, merely inches away from her. Earlier when she'd fought Mito, she'd been mad; but now she was absolutely furious. She was already upset at being caught before she could get her turn with her love, but now not only was Kushina taking time with him away; but the older woman was acting pretty cocky about it.

"L-Let's calm down girls" Naruto said, sitting as he looked at the two kneeling girls between his legs; praying that a fight wouldn't break out. Hinata was capable of amazing things, but his mother was dangerous in a completely terrifying way.

"SHUT UP SOCHI" Kushina snapped at him, causing his eyes to widen.

He was about to respond when he looked at Hinata and noticed she too was glaring at him now.

"Fantasizing about other women would have been somewhat okay; but stealing panties and using them even though we practically make love every day?" Hinata question, her voice holding an edge Naruto had never experienced, "What; was I now enough for you Naruto-kun?"

"H-Huh?" Naruto questioned, his voice shaky as he looked at the two, mind racing as he began to sweat once again.

"Forget that idiot" Kushina suddenly snapped as she once again grasped her surprised son's cock, her eyes once again going to the younger blue haired girl, "You think you're better than a woman with my experience? Then I'll show you what Kushina Uzumaki is capable of!"

Hinata didn't even get a chance to respond as Kushina suddenly dove down on the still hard cock, and in one quick motion she managed to shove every fat inch in her throat.

"Shit" Naruto groaned, his hard body somewhat doubling over as he felt himself completely sheath into his mother's tight; hot throat.

Hinata's frown quickly disappeared as she felt her little bit of confidence begin to slip away as Kushina successfully deep throated her son.

After about thirty seconds of hearty moans from the blonde, and some intense slurping from the red head, Kushina slowly pulled away, carful to not go fast so she didn't choke once again. As she came to the head, she let go slowly, laying a soft kiss on the now purple thick head.

"How….was that….Sochi?" Kushina somewhat huffed as she looked up at her son's blushing, sweaty face.

Before Naruto's mind could formulate anything through his lust, Kushina was pushed to the side by a very angry Hinata.

"Hold your tongue Naruto-kun" she demanded as she grasped his twitching, shiny cock.

"I was already out done by Mito….I can't fall behind everyone damn it" Hinata thought bitterly as she looked at the eleven inches of cock that she'd always only been able to swallow up to the ninth thick inch.

"H-Hime" Naruto asked as he watched his mother recoil from being pushed away, her face showing fury as she looked at the now determined Hinata.

Hinata gave no response as she copied Kushina, and suddenly dove down on the cock.

"FUCKING A" Naruto managed to choke out as Hinata quickly swallowed him up to eight inches, her tiny moist throat expanding to fit him. He heard her give a low moan as she pushed forward, managing to slowly take a bit more of his cock.

"H-Hime…..be careful" he said sincerely as he watched Hinata's face turn red as she breathed through her nose. His reply was Hinata pushing forward, and with a look of determination in her eyes, she gulped up the rest of his cock.

"Well I'll be damned" Kushina huffed as she watched the large breasted teen swallow her son's monster of a cock. She couldn't help but sigh as she watched Hinata's tongue slowly slip from her lips, pressed tightly against her son's shaft. The girl began to twirl her tongue around the pole slowly, drawing out a low groan from her Sochi.

"As much as I like the girl, there's no way I'm gonna lose to her" Kushina thought to herself as her hands made their way to her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it.

"Wow…." Mito said as she watched the entire exchange completely shocked at all that happened tonight, before a lone though crossed her mind, "Wait…they completely forgot about me!"

"Fuck Hime" Naruto said quietly while looking down as Hinata's red face, watching her stretched mouth suckle him like a newborn with a bottle. He gently laid a hand on the back of her head, soothingly rubbing her smooth hair as he felt his cock grow harder and harder under her wet tongue.

Hinata moaned approvingly as she pleasured her boyfriend, happy with the fact that Naruto was enjoying her so much.

"I'll show that I'm the best….." she thought, a fire in her body emitting as she felt his large hand gently rub her head.

"Well look who learned how to suck a cock" a voice rang from her side. From her peripheral vision she could see that Kushina had once again moved closer between Naruto's legs; only now she too was completely naked.

"Sochi" her now calm, yet somewhat teasing voice called from her side, drawing her son's attention; whose eyes widened considerably.

Naruto had seen his mother naked before, or at least he tried too a few times. She wasn't lying when she mentioned the whole mother/son thing. It did turn him on, but come on; who wouldn't be a bit shocked about your mother trying to fuck you in front of your sister and girlfriend.

Anyways, he'd 'pictured' her body hundreds of times, in many different positions; close sometimes optional, but usually ripped off. Seeing it for the first time was a bit of a brain bruiser for the blond; his blue eyes taking every aspect of his mother's naked body in, just as he did his sister, after all….he was a pervert.

She, like Mito; was a bit leaner than Hinata. The years had certainly been good to his Kaa-san, her toned; yet somewhat still soft body being evidence of that. Although Hinata still held the title for biggest chest in the room, his mother's breasts were no less gorgeous and her light colored nipples caused him to groan as he twitched in Hinata's mouth.

She said on her legs, and the most noticeable part of her body became apparent to him as he looked down towards her stomach. His Kaa-san had an ass that could make any girl his age jealous. Maybe it was due to her position on the ground, but her bottom looked so large he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

That is until he watched her slowly open her legs, her hand slipping between her knees as she leaned back on her other arm, stretching her body for his view.

He watched as her hand, the same hand he used to hold onto at the park when he was a child; began to slowly move towards her pink pussy. A small bit of red hair sat above her lips, not that he'd ever care. Her tiny finger slowly edged around her tight lips as she looked at him.

Naruto slowly allowed his gaze to rise as he came in contact with his mother's blue eyes.

"Is this what you've been waiting for Sochi?" Kushina asked quietly as she gently ran her hand from her moist lips, up her stomach. She gently grabbed her hand nipple, and with a twist moaned for her son.

"F-Fuck" Naruto growled as his body tried to double over on Hinata's head, "G-Gonna…"

Hinata, like lightening pulled away from the cock. As soon as she did, she took hold of his shaft and began to stroke him as hard as she could.

"Cum for me Naruto-kun…." She breather hard as she looked up at her panting boyfriend, "I want you to give 'ME' all of it. Show me how much you love me".

"Like you're gonna get all of it to yourself" Kushina said as she pushed her body against Hinata's, gripping the tip of the pulsating cock. She quickly began to squeeze and twist the huge, causing Naruto to go somewhat cross eyed.

"Give it to mommy Sochi" Kushina moaned between her legs as both she and Hinata tried to push the other out of the way.

"No; let me taste everything you have Naruto-kun. I want it all!" Hinata begged as she began to stroke the shaft harder.

Hearing both his mother and girlfriend beg like sluts for his cum was a bit too much for the blonde's brain to comprehend.

His thoughts quickly began to race. His mother's absolutely drop dead gorgeous body. Hinata's face red as she suckled his cock as hard as she could, taking every inch of his cock. Finally, Mito's naked body withering under him as thrust in quick hard bursts.

Naruto made an unrecognizable sound as his thoughts, along with his mother and girlfriend's encouragement and hands; brought him to release.

Naruto had always been a heavy cummer; something he and Hinata learned early, which is why they were so safe. Even being used to massive loads; not even he could imagine what was about to happen.

He felt his balls tense and with a mighty jerk of his body; the first jet of cum shot from him so fast it was somewhat hard to follow as it landed on Hinata's face, completely drenching her in the first shot.

The first was quickly followed by a second, that this time caught Kushina; also painting her with her son's hot thick cum.

Naruto couldn't help but grind his teeth as he covered the women with the absolute biggest load he'd ever conceived. Every shot was like a full load; and it quickly shot over the women.

Hinata was forced to close her eyes, hot cum shooting onto her face quicker than she could ever see.

Kushina was soon joined, her face becoming a target for Naruto's seed.

Both listened to the panting male, their hands still moving on his fat twitching cock.

After a whole minute of intense and mind boggling cumming, Naruto fell back on the bed; his still hard cock slowly spurting out a few small shots of cum.

Both Kushina and Hinata slowly took their hands away from his cock, bringing their hands to wipe off their eyes.

"T-That…" Kushina began as she managed to crack open an eye, "T-that was…."

"The largest amount of semen I've ever seen" Hinata finished, she too trying to scoop as much of the thick cum into her hand as she could.

"Yeah" Kushina nodded, looking at her left hand, which was full of cum; and she still not even gotten half of her face cleared up.

"H-Here" Hinata said handing the older woman the sheet she'd previously had. Kushina happily accepted, trying to clean herself up.

After a few minutes, both women were somewhat clean, but still completely sticky.

Kushina was the first to notice that her son was still fully hard, his cock sticking up in the air like a flag pole.

"Hinata" she said, earning the girls attention.

She looked at the younger woman and said, "We'll call it a truce. Fact of the matter is that I'm gonna go take that monster for a ride, after that, you two can fuck all night".

Hinata looked at the woman curiously, but after a moment gave a sigh as she nodded.

"F-Fine" she begrudgingly agreed as she watched Kushina stand.

"Good" Kushina said with a giggle as she looked at her son's face, noticing he was breathing easy with his eyes closed, "At this point I wasn't really wanting to fight".

Naruto was peacefully enjoying his post orgasm bliss; somewhat surprised he was still alive after such an intense load. He was hoping to fall asleep, maybe just let his cock soften in his sleep, but that all went out the window as he felt a weight atop him.

"No way you're going to sleep yet young man" he heard his mother's scolding voice rang as he opened his eyes.

He was greeted by the sight of his mother kneeling above him, his body between her legs as she held her moist pussy above his erection.

"Y-You're serious?" he asked as he watched her bring a hand to her pussy, gently rubbing her lips as she slowly spread her tight lips.

"Never been more serious" Kushina replied back as she flipped her long hair behind her back, letting out a groan as she lowered her body a bit; her son's cock coming in contact with her sensitive opening.

"Now give me a minute to get used to your size before you start bucking" Kushina demanded as she looked at her son, quickly lowering her head down; catching her son in another kiss.

"Be gentle with mommy….okay?" Kushina whispered in his ear hotly as she began her decent.

Naruto watched through half lidded eyes as his Kaa-san slowly spread herself on him, his head popping into her soaked walls.

"Shit baby…." She moaned above him as she twisted her body a tiny bit to the right, trying her best to grow accustomed to his girth.

He'd half expected his mother to be a bit looser than he was used to, but surprisingly, he motherly pussy was as tight as a fresh virgin. It was so tight that said woman was groaning as she got down to his sixth inch.

"My Sochi is so fucking big" she murmured as her body twitched lightly.

Naruto, trying his best to get deeper in the woman, slowly reached up and behind the woman; grasping her large pillowy ass cheeks.

"Mhhhhh" Kushina moaned as she felt her son's hard hands grip her ass, squeezing her cheeks as he tried to gently push forward.

"Every time I watched…..you play with yourself" Kushina moaned lowly as she looked down at her son's hot face; her hips gently rolling as she took more of his length, "I n-never…thought I'd get a….chance to taste you…"

Kushina listened to her son groan as she took eight of his thick inches deep, her walls tightly strangling him and trying to squeeze him of his juices.

"Start thrusting baby" Kushina moaned hotly as she held her body still above his frame.

Naruto nodded as she gripped her cheeks a bit harder, slowly jerking his hips forward, rutting himself completely into his mother.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed loudly in his ear as her body dropped atop his own, shaking as his cock embedded completely into her.

"Y-You're in my womb!" Kushina whined hotly as a small bit of saliva dripped from her mouth.

"S-Sorry" Naruto stuttered as she gently flipped the pair over, laying her down gently on her back while keeping himself buried in her motherly pussy.

"Fuck you're Kaa-san Sochi. Fill me" Kushina said as she gently gripped the sheets underneath her body, ready for the hard onslaught that would be her son's impressive skills with fucking.

Giving another nod, Naruto once again reached under his mother, cupping her ass as he hefted her body up a bit to make his job easier.

Once the position was right, he slowly began to pull out.

Kushina's hand snapped around on his arm hard, squeezing tightly as his cock seemed to pull out her insides.

"Ah yeah baby" Kushina groaned loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "Mommy wants you to fuck her so bad".

Naruto, being the man he was couldn't help but groan at her words, thrusting his hips back, trying to please his mother.

His thrusts started out slow and easy, but he quickly began to pick up speed, wanting to feel everything his mother had to offer him.

"Y-Y-You're h-home baby" Kushina moaned loudly while she gripped her stomach. All she could think about was how much of a mama's boy Naruto had been growing up. He practically never left her side, and now he was buried about eleven inches in her.

"Funny how things work out" Kushina thought happily as she moaned from the hard pounding Naruto was bestowing on her.

Sadly, her husband had never pleased her this way. She knew it had something to do with the difference in size, but also the fact that it was Naruto who was currently using her pussy like a fuck toy.

"Do you like fucking me Sochi?" Kushina asked hotly, rolling her hips to meet his own and earning a groan from him.

"You do like f-fucking me….don't you….." Kushina moaned as she craned her neck, "My little Naruto-kun likes fucking my pussy…the pussy he came from".

Naruto couldn't help but squeeze the ass a bit harder as he listened to his mother speak, her words turning his body on more and more as he watched her twist and turn under him.

"MY LITTLE BOY IS MAKING LOVE TO ME AND IT FEELS AMAZING" Kushina moaned happily as she suddenly pulled Naruto down, crashing their lips together right as an orgasm racked her body.

Naruto, feeling his own orgasm about to blow, tried to pull out; only for his mother to whisper, "Oh no Sochi…..mommy wants to be filled….."

Understanding what she was implying, Naruto's eyes widened. That was truly something he'd never done. Both he and Hinata knew the risk of unprotected sex and the dangers of cumming inside; so they'd stayed clear.

As he felt his mother's velvety lips begin to work his cock, Naruto bit his lips and said, "B-But….p-pregnant".

"D-Don't worry….." Kushina smiled through her pleasure as she looked up at her tensed up son, "J-Just let mommy t-take all y-you got".

The combination of the night, along with his mother's orgasm quickly took over the blond; and with a few hard jerks, he began releasing another huge load, this time directly into the womb of his beautiful mother, whose own body was shaking with orgasm.

Hinata and Mito watched in shock as Naruto's cock pumped a gallon of thick cum directly into his mom, some of it seeping out of her tight pussy.

After a full minute, both Uzumaki let out a shaking breath; and with a groan, Naruto pulled out.

As soon as the cock left her hole, Kushina moaned as his cum began to quickly pool out.

"That's what I've been waiting for…." Kushina smiled as she looked at her panting son, kissing him once again, "Thanks Sochi…I love you so much".

"S-So what now?" Naruto asked as he looked at his mother is confusion.

"Who knows?" Kushina replied honestly, only for a smile to consume her features as she slowly, and shakily stood from the bed.

"Later can wait…you have more to deal right now" Kushina said as she limped towards the door, "I'll get seconds in the morning. Leave some for me for tomorrow girls".

Naruto watched his mother leave, her pussy dripping the entire way out the door as she left.

"W-What?" Naruto was about to ask as he felt a body push against both his right and left side.

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you Naruto-kun" the voice from his left said.

"Yeah" the voice from the right joined, "I only got to go once, so we can go again right Onii-chan?"

Naruto felt himself twitch lightly and couldn't help but gulp. Truly, tonight would never end for the blond.

* * *

**Alright everyone; that's it.  
I know a lot of you have waited a long time for this, but please understand that this wasn't even supposed ot go past two chapters . It just got demanded so much that I figured I better somewhat wrap the story up a little bit.  
Who knows, maybe someday I'll make another chapter or an omake or something. **

**Well anyways, thanks for reading and waiting patiently (even though I got legit death threats)  
Tell me what you thought in the reviews. Love to hear what you guys gotta say.  
Thanks again! **


End file.
